


From Hell to Heaven

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Adoptive Daddy!Sam, Adoptive Uncle Cas, Adoptive Uncle Dean, Childbirth, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Remember when Dean said, 'demons I get. People are crazy?' Well, people were about to prove Dean right again.





	1. Chapter 1

When you and Cliff met freshmen year, you knew he was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with. He was handsome, charming, smart as a whip, and an athlete too. The fact that he was rich didn't even cross your mind. He. Was. Perfect. You gave him your virginity on senior prom night, said yes to his proposal during the graduation ceremony, moved in together after graduating and married right after college. He got his dream job in landscaping, and you were working on writing your first poetry book when you got pregnant. It was then that he snapped.

  
The first time he hit you, he said it was an accident and that he'd never do it again. He cried, you cried and you made love the whole night. (Y/f/f) covered the counters, making the apartment smell wonderful. He began drinking more the further along you got, but didn't hit you. The pregnancy made you too happy to see the signs that he was cheating, even though all of your friends and family told you he was doing so and said that they would find a way to prove it if you didn't start believing them. It made you ridiculously angry so you pushed everyone away in retaliation. They begged for you to see it, but still, you ignored them. Your friends abandoned you, and all your family disowned you, promising that until you left Cliff, they would not be there for anything. It was exactly what he wanted. He went with you to every appointment, showering you with gifts afterward and being the perfect man again.

  
That was until the ultrasound that revealed the gender of your child. He wanted a boy, you were happy with whatever. You were pregnant with a girl. Cliff pretended to be happy at the appointment, even shedding some tears and exclaiming that he could not wait to decorate the spare room with everything pink. As soon as you got home, he did a complete 180. Started screaming that you were pregnant with someone else's child because every firstborn child in the Conners line were boys. He refused to listen to reason that it was always 50/50 and that most generations on your side for firstborns were girls. That just pissed him off more. When you tried leaving because of him backhanding you across the face, he pushed you down the outside stairs. As much as your tried protecting your little girl by wrapping your arms around your belly, it didn't help. The neighbors heard the commotion and, of course, believed Cliff's story when he said that you tripped and fell from you being overly emotional. An ambulance was called, but it was too late. You miscarried your baby girl not even 24 hours later. Cliff never left your side and answered every question the cops and hospital staff asked. Delivering your daughter was the hardest part because you knew she wouldn't cry or breathe her first breath, but the motherly instinct inside of you begged for her to do those things. You buried her, alone, in a sad, tiny little coffin next to your grandparents. Cliff wanted to start trying again immediately but one: your body wasn't ready, your doctors said that and two: you weren't ready. He waited long enough for you to have your first period after the miscarriage, and then he raped you. The cops were called because of your screams, but Cliff was smart and claimed it was nightmares from your loss. You were too stunned, too broken to fight back or say anything and because you couldn't defend yourself, the police believed Cliff. With his money and power, you were never going to get away from him.

  
Again, you were pregnant, and no matter the cause of the pregnancy, you refused to hate this child. You had wanted kids your whole life and for the baby's sake, you prayed that this one would be a boy. Unknown to you, there was someone listening and answered your prayer. 20 weeks later at another doctors appointment, it was revealed you were pregnant with a boy. Cliff rejoiced. He threw a lavish party with all of his family and friends and took it upon himself to buy everything for your son. Little Ezra Abel Conners. There was no sign of aggression at all from Cliff which was soothing and terrifying at the same time. He could snap at any moment if you did or said anything wrong at home. In public, you were the perfect couple. Smiling, laughing and touching at all the right moments, and the bags under your eyes were blamed on the pregnancy, not from sleepless nights and nightmares of losing Ezra too. You truly started to believe that Cliff was happy with you by the end of the pregnancy. He was going with you to all of your classes, supporting you and every single mom that didn't have anyone with them and promised all the dad's cigars the day their children were born.

  
The end of your pregnancy flew by until you were in the hospital, screaming and crying for pain meds but with Cliff's persistence, you went without. At nine thirty-seven a.m. on March 12th, 2016, Ezra Abel Conners came into this world, with his fist clenched and a mighty cry from his little lungs. You didn't get to enjoy seeing him or holding him right after he was born because the stress from the miscarriage of your daughter, the rape, the too soon pregnancy of Ezra and no medication to help you relax caused you to begin bleeding out. Ezra weighed nine pounds and fifteen ounces and measured at twenty-two and a half inches long. You tore on the inside and out, and the doctors rushed to save you while you were unconscious. Cliff and his mother cared too much about Ezra to care that you were dying on the delivery room table. An angel was watching over you that day, making sure you didn't die before your time came. Something good was coming your way, but you didn't know it yet.

  
Twenty-four hours later, you were finally awake and strong enough to hold your son for the first time. Cliff's mother scoffed, saying that as soon as Ezra was weaned, Cliff needed to divorce you and find the baby a better mother. It was then that you decided you were going to breastfeed Ezra as long as possible. You were only allowed to have interaction with your son when he needed to be changed or fed, otherwise, Cliff or his mother held him. It didn't change when you and Ezra went home either. His mom moved into Ezra's room, Cliff kicked you to the couch and made you become their servant. You were only fed because you were still breastfeeding. Cliff's mom took Ezra to all of his appointments, leaving you at home to cry and beg for God to help get you out of your situation. He answered, but not in the way you were expecting.

  
You were allowed out for each of the holidays, threatened that if you didn't act like the perfect wife and mother, Ezra would be ripped away. By the time his first birthday came around, Cliff was already gathering divorce papers. But, because the doctor said you continuing to breastfeed Ezra was what was keeping him so healthy, he backed off for a while. His first birthday party was so much fun that you forgot about your personal hell on Earth for a little while. But, that all came crashing down when a short, strange scruffy man with piercing blue eyes randomly showed up, personally asking for you. Cliff kept his composure, shaking the man's hand and welcoming him to the party while shooting you a glare that promised pain, and the loss of your son. Cliff managed to keep the man named 'Chuck' away from you for most of the party, only leaving the two of you alone with his mother hovering close by keeping a watchful eye on every interaction.

  
"You will get out of here," Chuck promised.

  
And that was all he said before leaving.

  
Cliff and his mom waited until everyone was gone to begin the beatings, only stopping when Ezra began crying. You were picked up and thrown into the bathtub with clothes on, sprayed down with freezing cold water to rinse all the blood off, roughly changed and then handcuffed to the metal futon. Ezra didn't quiet down until he was brought to you. The bond between you and your child was like no other; everything he did while growing, he did for you. His crawl was in your direction. His first laugh, his first steps, even his first word was all for you. When he was asleep at night, you were gagged and beaten. It only stopped when it got close enough to holidays.

  
Right before Ezra's second birthday, Cliff beat you bad enough that he put you into a small coma. What you didn't know, was when he started cheating on you again, he started to kill those women, and made it look like an animal attack. The police didn't connect the dots, but two very talented brothers did when they saw the cuts and bruises on your body that matched the other victims. Cliff and his mother played the perfect part, but the brothers' saw right through their lies. Cliff had bad friends in high places and placed a hit on your head to have you killed in the hospital.

Unfortunately for them, there was a pair of brothers watching over you while you slept. They too had their own contacts, and those men were never seen or heard from again. When you opened your eyes, it wasn't Cliff's greyish blue eyes that you saw, but hazel pools with green and gold specks filled with a tenderness you hadn't seen for a very long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"(Y/n) Conners?"

  
You nod, feeling like you should be afraid of this man but there's something about him that screams 'trust him'.

  
"I'm Agent Reid, and this," he turns those broad shoulders so you can see a blond haired man with glittering emerald eyes standing in the corner, "is Agent Spencer. We're here to talk to you about your husband."

  
Your (e/c) eyes go wide and you start shaking your head, trying to speak and say this had nothing to do with him. The need to protect Ezra overruled your need for your own safety. The spike in your heart monitor alerted the doctors and nurses outside, and the agents were shoved aside. Cliff was immediately called, much to the surprise of him and his mom.

  
"She's awake."

  
"I thought you took care of it!"

  
"I did! They were supposed to complete the job and get back to me but I haven't heard anything."

  
"Take care of it yourself then. I'll keep him."

  
As Cliff drove like a bat out of hell to get to you, the agents hung around, waiting to talk to you.

  
"(Y/n), we know your husband did this to you," Agent Reid says softly. "Is he coming here?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Did he try to kill you?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why?"

  
"I don't know."

  
Cliff showed up before they could ask anything else, and played the concerned husband. When he leaned down and hugged you, he whispered in your ear, "you weren't supposed to wake up." Fear shot down your spine, but he pulled back before you could look to the agents for help. "What can I help you gentlemen with?"

  
"We're investigating a string of murders that have happened within the past three months. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

  
And so the conversation went on, with Cliff passing flawlessly. They maintained eye contact with him, gave no indication that they knew he was behind the murders, but paid attention to you while ignoring you at the same time. They finished their questioning, and left, but asked a trench-coated, blue-eyed angel to stand by and keep watch while they investigated more. Cliff stayed with you all day, keeping your hand in a painfully tight grip in his until nightfall. It was then, he decided to strike. When the nurse left you for the night, he turned on you, grabbed a pillow and placed it over your face. With your weakened state, you couldn't begin to fight him off and begged to die quickly. Two police officers happened to come in and walk by as Cliff was trying to kill you, bursting in and pulling him off you, slamming him to the floor. The angel informed the brothers' and soon, they were on their way back. One officer took Cliff away while the other questioned you.

  
"My son is with his mom. She helped beat me too. Please, save my son. Bring him here."

  
The agents watched from outside the hospital room window as you begged the officer to get Ezra, and the angel's head quirked curiously.

  
"God has visited her."

  
"Dean, we have to do something."

  
"There was nothing supernatural about this case, Sam. Just another human asshole."

  
"We need to get her away. She needs us."

  
"I don't know, Sam. She's been so abused. What makes you think she'll go with us?"

  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

  
The officer radioed to his partners, quickly leaving to ensure the safety of your child. It was a tense hour as you waited, but Ezra arrived unharmed, and you both cried tears of joy. Within minutes, you had both gone to sleep, allowing the angel to come in and heal you from all ailments. The next morning, you and Ezra were released and were greeted outside by the agents.

  
With a clear mind, you can finally get a clear look at Agent Reid. He's tall, broad, and obviously muscular underneath the suit. Long, beautiful, flowy brown locks frame his kind face, with those endless tawny orbs that seem to gaze straight into your soul.

  
"(Y/n), we'd like for you and your son to come with us. We'll come with you to gather up your things, but anything you don't bring can be replaced."

  
"Like witness protection?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Okay."

  
Agent Spencer looked surprised.

  
"Just like that?"

  
"My life has been a living hell for almost five years now. You guys just saved me. Why would I want to stay here?"

  
Agent Reid smiles.

  
"I'll drive you to get your things. Is that all right?"

  
"Fine with me."

  
They nod to each other and Agent Reid walks with you and Ezra to your car. It's silent on the ride over, and while you packed yours and Ezra's bags, Ezra decided he wanted to play with the tall Agent. Your son brought him toys, books, and his favorite blanket. The agent's heart pounded in his chest and made him wish for things he hadn't thought of in a long time. When you walked out of your room, your heart came to life when you saw Ezra asleep in the Agent's arms. The man was surrounded by toys and books but looked completely at home.

  
"He never wanted to do that with his... with Cliff. I can carry him if you want."

  
"No, no. It's okay."

  
The two of you walked back downstairs, loaded up into the car, and left, the remains of your previous life slowly fading away in the rearview mirror. You and Agent Reid met up with Agent Spencer a few miles away, got food, and after a quick discussion, decided to drive straight through from Oregon to Kansas. The further you got away from Cliff, the better and these agents seemed like the best people to disappear with. Ezra woke up about two hours later, cooing happily with the little toys you brought to keep him occupied. After stopping once to change and feed him, he fell back asleep. Once you'd passed the border, leaving Oregon, the Agent began talking.

  
"Reid isn't my name." Panic welled in your chest, and you started to think of the ways you and Ezra could safely get out. Not Reid sensed your panic and sputtered everything out as quickly as he could. "I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Sam Winchester and the other agent, his name is Dean. He's my older brother. You and your son will be safe with us."

  
"Why did you choose us?"

  
"Because there was something in your eyes that wouldn't let me walk away without knowing you were going to be okay. When I learned you had a kid, well, I wasn't going to let you go without a fight."

  
"How does your brother feel?"

  
"Conflicted."

  
"If he doesn't want us around, we can always stay with my family. They'll be happy to know that I'm away from him."

  
"When he gets out, that'll be the first place he'll go. This isn't real witness protection, but until he can be linked to the other murders, we need to keep you safe."

  
"Why do you care so much?"

  
There's a pregnant pause in the air before Sam answers.

  
"I don't know. I just do. Seeing you so vulnerable, and beaten in that hospital bed hooked up to all those tubes... Those other women that were killed... That could've been you and it made me sick. Watching you wake up was a miracle." He chuckles sadly. "You don't act like someone who's just woken from a coma and is on the run from her husband."

  
You shrug, turning slightly to see Ezra asleep in his car seat before staring back out the window.

  
"I was never like this before. Being away from Cliff is like being reborn again or something. I'm finally free."

  
"We've got a while to go so why don't you get some rest."

  
Turning in your seat with your back to the window and making yourself comfortable, you face Sam, gazing at his relaxed posture. He glances at you out of the side of his eye, giving you a small smile.

  
"Where are we going?"

  
"Kansas."

  
"Hmmm."

  
As soon as you're in a deep sleep, Sam calls Dean.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"What? Nothing. We're probably going to have to stop more often than you like. She's got a kid and they can't stay in the car as long as we can."

  
"We'll stop when they wake up."

  
"If there's a case nearby, what then?"

  
"Call Cas."

  
Sam could hear the rustle of fabric, alerting him to Cas's presence.

  
"Dean."

  
"Hey, Cas."

  
"Did you need something?"

  
"Sam has the woman you said was touched by God. If we come across a hunt, we need you to stay with her."

  
"Very well."

  
"Thanks, Cas."

  
Sam hangs up, watching the sky change colors as the sun sets. The fading orange light splashed across your face where the cuts and bruises used to be, and Sam could feel his heart stirring when he realized just how beautiful you are. As if you could sense his gaze, you wake up and turn around, blinking for a moment to gather your surroundings.

  
"You okay?"

  
Turning around the other way in the seat, you give Sam a small smile and nod, before peeking around the seat to Ezra.

  
"Has he been asleep this whole time?"

  
"Yeah. It's been pretty quiet. Found myself glancing at him a lot in the mirror."

  
"Are you a dad?"

  
"No. This life... it doesn't really allow kids."

  
"What life?"

  
"It'd be better to have this conversation where Dean can help explain it too."

  
Sam flickers the lights at Dean three times, signaling to pull into the next motel. One was a few miles down the road, and the two cars pull over. Dean gets out and walks over to your car.

  
"Do you want your own room or do you want to share one with us?"

  
"I'd feel safer if Ezra and I could be in a room with the two of you. I know we're not in Oregon anymore, but Cliff has contacts everywhere. You know?"

  
Dean nods and heads to the office to see what he can get. You need to stretch your legs and step out of the car, groaning as your bones pop. The night air feels amazing, and the sense of freedom makes it twice as sweet. Dean comes out a few minutes later, holding up a room key but not looking too happy.

  
"They only had one room left with only a queen size bed."

  
"Ezra and I can take the cou-"

  
Dean shakes his head and holds up a hand.

  
"I'll sleep in my car. You, the kid and Sam can have the room."

  
"You're sure?"

  
"I'm sure, sweetheart. You and your little one need the room more."

  
"Sam said you would help him explain what 'this life' is."

  
Dean gave Sam a look who shrugged innocently.

  
"Go get settled and we'll be in in a minute." He hands you the key and directs you to the room. "You'll be all right."

  
Ezra was happy to be out of his car seat, gurgling cheerfully at Sam and Dena when you pull him out of the car and haul his diaper bag and some toys in. Once you were securely in the room, Dean turns on Sam.

  
"What the hell were you thinking telling her about hunting?!"

  
"She asked if I had kids and I said no. That our life didn't let us have that kind of stuff."

  
"You can't get attached to her, Sam. As soon as she's safe from that son of a bitch, she's gonna have to move on. It's not safe for her to be with us."

  
"I know, Dean. But-"

  
"No, buts. Do you want her to end up like mom?"

  
"Azazel is dead. No demon is going to do that to her. Crowley wouldn't be that stupid."

  
"We're cursed, Sam. Do you really want someone else to pay the price because they get close to us?"

  
"No."

  
"Let's get this conversation over with so we can get some sleep and put more distance between us and him."

  
Sam reluctantly followed, feeling like a kicked puppy. Dean knocks on the door, and you peek through the curtain, opening the door when you see who it is. Ezra trots over to Dean, waving his arms to be picked up. The blond man looks down curiously, fighting back a grin as Ezra becomes more persistent, slapping his leg. Dean bends over, wrapping his large hands around the little one's waist and picks him up, putting him on his hip.

  
"Is that better?" Ezra giggles, placing one chubby little hand on Dean's five o clock shadow. Dean raises a brow, green eyes glancing your way. "Is he like this with everyone?"

  
"No. Just you and Sam, really. He was never this close or happy with Cliff."

  
Dean sets Ezra down, watching as he wobbles over to Sam who eagerly picks him up, blowing raspberries on his cheeks. Ezra bursts into laughter, lightening up the mood a little bit. You tuck your legs underneath you and sit on the couch, looking up at Dean curiously.

  
"So," he clears his throat, slipping off his black FBI jacket and loosening his tie.

  
"So."

  
"You want to know about our life?"

  
"You guys know about mine. And I find it strange that two good-looking guys like yourselves aren't married or have children. I'm a bit curious."

  
"Trust me, it's better not knowing what we do. Plus, it's safer."

  
"I was put in a coma by my husband. I think I've passed the 'safe' part. Are you bounty hunters?"

  
"For monsters."

  
"Well, obviously. You helped take down Cliff."

  
"No. Not those kinds of monsters. Like, real monsters."

  
You stare incredulously at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop or one of them to say 'just kidding!' but, it never happens.

  
"Monsters? Seriously? Like Dracula or the boogie man?"

  
"If you can think it, we've probably killed it."

  
Sam, who's sitting on the floor playing with Ezra, nods his head. "That includes gods, goddesses, and other deities as well. Angels and demons too."

  
"Those are all real?"

  
"Unfortunately," Dean grunts. You start laughing uncontrollably, and Dean rolls his eyes. "Hey, Cas."

  
The sound of fabric rustling catches your attention, and suddenly there's a very real blue-eyed, brunette man in a trench coat standing next to Dean where there was no one just a second ago.

  
"What the fuck. Who are you?"

  
The man cocks his head to the side, squinting and peers at you like he's staring into your soul or something. It makes you self-conscious, so you curl up and wrap your arms around your body.

  
"I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord."

  
"Oh my God. You weren't kidding were you?"

  
"Told you."

  
"Wow."

  
"So, God is real, huh? Which means Heaven and Hell are too. Am I going to Hell? Is Cliff going to Hell? Is my daughter in Heaven?"

  
Cas cocks his head sideways again like he was listening to something only he could hear.

  
"Your daughter is with your grandparents. She felt no pain when she died."

  
Tears filled your eyes, and Cas looked taken aback, but Sam came to the rescue by sitting down next to you and pulling you into his side. You unashamedly cried, relieved that your little girl didn't suffer from her dad's abuse and that she was okay, getting snot and tears all over Sam's jacket. Ezra makes his way over to the angel, staring up curiously. Cas kneels down, and presses a finger in the middle of the child's forehead, giving the little one a crooked smile. Ezra claps happily, squealing in delight.

  
"What'd you do to him?" you ask, finally able to use your voice.

  
"He didn't show it, but his gums were in pain from his teeth coming through. He is a very happy child, despite the life the two of you have been suffering in."

  
"How do you know about that?"

  
"I healed you in the hospital. God paid you a personal visit which means you and this child need to be protected at all costs."

  
"What makes us so special?"

  
"You are soul mates to-"

  
"Soulmates?" Dean scoffs. "Really?"

  
"All right, that's enough," Sam intervenes, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to get my laptop, see if there are any cases nearby. If there's not, we'll be on our way home."

  
And like that, Cas is gone, Dean heads out to the car with Sam, leaving you and Ezra alone for a few moments.

  
"Let's get you into a bath, little man."

  
You pick him up, and take him into the bathroom, almost backing out when you see the tub. The towels are thin, but it's enough to cover the bottom of the tub and keep Ezra's skin from getting scratched. He's more than happy to get undressed and into the tub, splashing around in the water like he would be back... well, what used to be home. You'd brought his shampoo, conditioner and body wash, lathering the little guy up and making his hair stand on end on top of his head mohawk style. The sound of your shared laughter reaches Sam as he comes back into the room, drawing him to the bathroom to see the two of you playing in the water together. He leans against the door jam, grinning. The feeling of being watched comes over you, so you turn and see Sam standing there. The way he looks at you and Ezra is so genuine that it awakens feelings and desires you haven't felt in quite a while.

  
"He seems happy."

  
"Yeah. He's always been like this. Okay, time to get out."

  
Using one of the towels you brought from home, you wrap Ezra up and carry him out to the main room, quickly getting him redressed into a diaper and clothes. Ezra yawns, and curls up against your chest.

  
"Do you want us to take the couch, Sam?"

  
"No. You guys take the bed. I'm gonna be up for a bit longer anyway."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Yes."

  
He smiles, before turning back to his computer. Ezra is asleep in his playpen, so you take the chance to get changed into pajamas before climbing into the rickety bed. Sam had turned the main light off while you were changing, so the glow of the lamp on the table where he sat let you watch him while he wasn't paying attention. There was faint music playing from it, and the clicking from the keys created a strange soundtrack but you fell asleep to it anyway.

  
_Cliff's hand was wrapped around your throat, trying to squeeze the very life out of you. No matter how much you fought back, it wasn't enough. You tore at this hand with your nails until his skin bled but still, he didn't let up._

  
_"Sam!" you squeaked._

  
_"Who's Sam, bitch? He the man that helped you run away with my son? When I find him, I'm gonna kill him."_

  
_"SAM!"_

  
"(Y/n)!" The sound of your name being shouted called you from your dream. Sam hovered above you, his face inches away from yours and hazel eyes filled with concern. "You were yelling in your sleep."

  
"Nightmare."

  
"About your ex? Well, soon to be, ex?"

  
"Yeah. I'm, um, gonna try to get some more sleep. Thanks for waking me up."

  
"Uh, yeah. You're welcome."

  
Sam goes to the couch, trying to get comfortable but trying not to be completely obvious about it. Every position for you was uncomfortable too, and the nightmare was still fresh on your mind, making it impossible for you to get to sleep.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Will you... Do you want to... Can you sleep up here with me?"

  
Sam's heavy silence makes you suddenly feel awkward for asking and are about to say something when the sound of him getting up makes you lose your train of thought. His weight dips down on the bed, and soon his body heat can be felt. There's the awkward shuffling of bodies as the two of you try to figure out the least weirdest way to lay without touching but eventually give up and lay on your sides, facing each other.

  
"Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"Saving us. I know Dean doesn't really want us around but I really appreciate this. We'll be out of your hair as soon as I can find a job and a place to go."

  
Sam's heart clenches at the thought of you and Ezra no longer being around.

  
"We're not going to kick you to the curb without you having someplace to go. Dean isn't that heartless. He... He thinks we're cursed."

  
"Why?"

  
"People tend to die around us."

  
"Because of your job?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"If I'm not part of that job then, I can't get hurt."

  
"It's more than that. We have a reputation in our world and there are more than enough monsters and people that would like to see anyone associated with us dead. And that includes Dean and I as well."

  
"I don't think anything could be worse than what I've already gone through."

  
"Trust me when I say it can. What you've gone through is horrible, but Cliff is only human."

  
"Sounds like you've got some skeletons in your closet."

  
"You could say that."

  
You yawn, and stretch, accidentally brushing your feet against Sam's. He jolts in surprise, feeling the heat of your touch even after you've already pulled away. He listens to your breathing even out and deepens as you fall into a peaceful sleep. When Cas mentioned soul mates earlier, it had stuck in his brain, and he couldn't get it out of his head. Were you his? Were you and Ezra what he's been waiting for, for so long? Terror seized him at the thought of something happening to you or the baby because of hunting, but the primal need to protect the two of you overpowered it. Sam knew he was going to butt head's with Dean about it, but come Hell or high water, Sam was going to keep you two safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean let himself into the room early in the morning, not surprised but still irritated to find Sam in bed with you. His little brother always slept lightly, so Dean didn't bother trying to sneak around to get to the bathroom. Sam opened one eye, giving Dean a glare. Dean raised a brow, pointedly glancing down at your smaller body dwarfed by Sam's large one as you curled yourself against his chest. with one arm slung over Sam's side and the other tucked between your body and his. Your head rested on one of Sam's and his other was wrapped around your waist, keeping you tight in his grip. Sam's legs were tangled with yours, making it almost impossible to see where one of you ended and the other began. The older hunter sighed, knowing that Sam wasn't going to give you up without a fight. Dean left as quietly as he came in, letting you get the much-needed rest. The bunker will still be there in a couple hours, even though you've still got a long way to go.

  
=======

  
You woke before Sam, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms more than you probably should. With the way the two of you were laying, you could feel everything. And that definitely includes the prominent bulge against your thigh. Excitement coursed through your veins, your breathing became erratic and your heart sped up, beating loudly enough that it was all you could hear. Oh, how you wanted to run your fingers through Sam's wavy brown locks, and kiss those soft looking lips. You wondered what it would be like to see Sam smile at you after a long night of lovemaking, or just because he was happy to be with you. Little things that Cliff never did in the long time you two were together. Could Sam be a good dad for Ezra? Would Sam be a dad to Ezra? All thoughts went 'poof!' as soon as Sam began showing signs of waking up. You quickly closed your eyes, still pretending to be asleep to give Sam some privacy when he realized what was up. He gave a slight groan and sucked in a breath when his cock rubbed too hard on your leg.

  
"Shit," he muttered.

  
Oh, it was so tempting to open your eyes and see the desire flaring in those hazel pools but it was too soon, and it probably wasn't a smart idea to get attached to Sam when Dean was most likely going to boot you out the door as soon as you're on your feet. You remain limp in Sam's arms, giving him the opportunity to slip out and go into the bathroom. Emotions that you've kept locked away for so long come boiling up to the surface after Sam locks himself in. Lust, affection, the need to be touched. With a disappointed sigh, you roll over the other way, wondering how you were going to get out of this without being hurt worse than before.

  
Ezra wakes up before you can wallow too much in self-pity, and your day takes off from there. He's changed, fed and dressed before Sam comes out and all of yours and the baby's stuff is packed up and ready to go. You blush when he gives you a small smile but when he opens his mouth to say something, Dean bursts in through the door.

  
"Load 'em up. I'm ready to get back home and be in my own bed again."

  
Picking Ezra up and brushing past Dean, you head out to your car, keeping your head down and emotions in check.

  
"Did you two do something I need to know about?"

  
"No. I don't know what's wrong. She woke up while I was in the shower."

  
"It's better for the both of you if you don't get attached."

  
"Can we go? You're not the only one that wants to get home."

  
Dean grunts and the two brothers head out the door. You're already in the driver's seat with snacks, drinks, and toys set up for you to hand back to Ezra when he gets fussy.

  
We drove straight through to Colorado, only stopping every once in a while to let you change Ezra, and get food for yourself and the brothers. When Sam and Dean pulled over in Grand Junction, you followed and were slightly thankful for the stop. You pulled up next to the sleek classic car and rolled your window down when Sam rolled his down.

  
"Everything okay?"

  
"We have a hunt close by, only about a forty-five-minute drive away from here. Figured you need to stop for the night too."

  
"Thank you."

  
Dean comes back with two card keys, handing one over to you before getting his stuff out of their car. Taking Ezra, your stuff, and his stuff out, the two of you make your way to your room for the night, quickly shutting yourselves in. It felt kind of rude, but it was easier this way. At least, that's what you keep telling yourself.

  
"See, Sammy? She doesn't want anything to do with us more than you want to do with her."

  
"Maybe it's because you've been an asshole to her, Dean. You ever think of that?"

  
Sam tosses his bag onto the floor next to his bed, flopping down and turning his back on Dean.

  
"What's gotten into you?"

  
"Nothing."

  
"Right."

  
You listened to their bickering, waited for it to stop, waiting for a little bit more before grabbing Ezra and going out to the car.

  
"Where you goin' sweetheart?" Dean's voice startles you, and you whirl around to see him leaning against his car. "You running away?"

  
"You and Sam have your own life. We can start our own here in a big city."

  
"Can't let you do that."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because Sammy in there would kick my ass if I let anything happen to the two of you."

  
"Why does he care?"

  
"He's the whole reason we've stuck around. Sam's still got that tender side to him and he feels like he needs to protect you."

  
"What about you?"

  
"We're cursed, kiddo. I don't want to see Sam lose someone else. Come on, get back inside before he wakes up and throws a hissy fit."

  
Reluctantly, you do as Dean suggests and go back in, his face being the last one you see before you close the door to your room. Sam's still awake when Dean goes back inside, raising his brows when Dean runs a hand down his face, letting out a frustrated sigh.

  
"I'm not going to be able to keep the two of you apart, am I?"

  
"Why?"

  
"She tried leaving."

  
"What!"

  
"Calm down, she's back in her room."

  
"We can't keep her here if she doesn't want to stay."

  
"I don't think it's because of you, Sam. I think it's because of me. She can tell that I don't want to keep her and her kid around."

  
"Then, why are you being like that?"

  
"Because I'm trying to protect you!"

  
"From what?! What could you possibly be protecting me from?!"

  
"Losing them like you lost Jess. I know we've already had this conversation and the yellow-eyed bastard is gone, but there is always some other monster that is waiting to take what we have away from us."

  
"We can protect her. They need protecting, Dean. From the hunting world and from her psychotic ex-husband."

  
"He's not her ex yet."

  
"I don't care!"

  
Dean sighs and slips his boots off before turning the lights out.

  
"Get some sleep, Sammy. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

  
But as much as Sam tried, he couldn't get to sleep. His bed felt too empty, his arms too cold. Dean was softly snoring, so Sam snuck out, and knocked quietly on your door.  
As soon as you heard the knock, you knew it was Sam. You slowly got up from the bed, and opened the door, peeking through the crack as if you didn't know it was going to be Sam. Opening it all the way, you let him in and close it behind him.

  
"Can't sleep?"

  
"No. You?"

  
"No."

  
You stand around awkwardly, before you crawl back into bed, leaving part of the covers back as an invitation for Sam. He gazes down for a moment at a sleeping Ezra, feeling his heart stirring at the thought of raising the little boy as his own. He covers him up, smiling when Ezra yawns and grabs his finger before turning over and cuddling with a little teddy bear. Sam walks over to the bed and crawls in behind you, sighing contently when you roll and nuzzle your face into his chest.

  
"Did Dean tell you not to get attached too?"

  
You chuckle quietly the sound almost completely muffled with your face against his chest. "Not in so many words." You look up at him, lightly holding his t-shirt in your clenched hands, before glancing down and letting go, scooting a bit away from him. "I'm sorry."

  
Sam clasps his hands around your wrists, bringing them back to where they were. "Don't. Don't let go. Please. There's nothing to be sorry for." It doesn't take much, but Sam takes one of his long legs and wraps it around one of yours, pulling you closer to him. "I should be the one that's sorry."

  
"Why?"

  
He chuckles and sweeps his hand down your intertwined bodies.

  
"We've only known each other for less than seventy-two hours and we're like this. You're not even divorced and I'm... I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I have this gut feeling to protect you and Ezra."

  
"But, what if Dean doesn't want us around? Ezra is so happy with the two of you."

  
"I don't think Dean is going to make the two of you go anywhere anytime soon. He stopped you from leaving last night, didn't he?"

  
"Well, yeah."

  
"See? Not going anywhere. Unless you truly want to leave. Then... then, we'll let you go. Do you... Do you want to leave?"

  
Your heart was torn in two; one half wanted you to say yes so you can keep Cliff away from Sam and Dean but the other half wanted to say no because you were selfish and wanted to see what could come of whatever this was with Sam. Soon, you'd be in Kansas, and apparently in a place that was secluded enough that it would keep any unwanted visitors away.

  
"No. I want to stay."

 

Sam's cheesy grin matched your own, both getting bigger until you burst into laughter, cuddling closer. He smelled so good. Like, old leather-bound books and aftershave. His large hand rubs your back, and his steady breathing and wonderful scent soothes you to a peaceful sleep free of nightmares.

  
=======

  
Sam gets up before you do, taking care of little Ezra who chitters happily. He walks around Sam sitting on the floor, handing him toys and trying to share his cheerios with him. When Ezra sits down in front of Sam, he covers his eyes with his tiny little hands and uncovers them, grinning brightly. Sam repeats the motion, saying 'boo!' every time, getting a pure, unadulterated laugh from the tiny tike. You wake up, looking around fearfully until you see Sam and Ezra on the floor together.

  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"

  
Sam turns around, and Ezra leans over to see that you're awake, getting up and walking up to you.

  
"Ma!"

  
"Hi, baby."

  
Sam lifts him up to put him in your lap as you push yourself into a sitting position, and without thinking, you lean toward Sam for a kiss, once Ezra is comfortable. He leans down and brushes his lips across yours, with you letting out a small shiver from the slight electricity you felt when they touched. There was a beast inside Sam, always waiting to be let out but for some reason, your touch calmed it and the urge to dominate almost dissipated. You're not fragile by any means, but Sam knew you weren't ready for even the slightest taste of what he likes.

  
You could feel the hunger behind Sam's kiss, matching the fire growing inside your chest. It was only one little kiss, but it spelled out a whole new future that Sam could be a part of.

  
"Are you decent?!" Dean shouts through the door. Sam sighs, and opens it for him, sitting down in the chair next to the table. "Morning!" He holds up two bags full of delicious smelling food, giving you a wide grin. "How'd ya sleep?"

  
"Great, actually. Sam let me sleep a bit and took care of Ezra."

  
Dean raises an eyebrow so Sam rolls his eyes.

  
"Anyway, brought you some food so we can eat before Sam and I head out. Not much, but it's pancakes, eggs, bacon, the whole fixings. There's even some applesauce and oatmeal for the little guy."

  
"Oh. You didn't have to. Thank you."

  
"No problem."

  
He hands you a bag before sitting down at the table with Sam, the two digging in. Ezra is more than happy about the applesauce, and you feed him while taking bites of your own food, stealing occasional glances at Sam. Dean finishes first, gathers his trash and tosses it, and comes over to the bed, holding his hands out. You give him a puzzled look before he gently pries the applesauce and oatmeal containers out of your hands. He points at your food.

  
"Eat. I'll feed little man."

  
"I-"

  
"No."

  
"Uhhh..."

  
Sam chuckles quietly while eating his breakfast and there's nothing else you could do because Ezra immediately crawls into Dean's lap as soon as he sits down on the bed. Dean was quickly becoming the older brother you'd never had and the uncle you'd always wanted for Ezra. His gruff exterior to you was nowhere to be found as he smiled and played with Ezra and his food. You weren't offended by any means, because you knew at least Ezra would be taken care of.

  
"Thank you," you murmur, once you were finished.

  
"Any time. We need to get changed and get going, Sam."

  
They both get up, and Dean walks out first, with Sam darting over for a quick kiss before leaving the room. A sound that resembles wings fluttering announces Castiel's appearance, and Ezra wiggles his fingers at him.

  
"Dean asked me to stay with you while they're on a hunt."

  
"I kind of figured that."

  
He remains standing, and it's awkward.

  
"Do you want to sit or something?"

  
Cas shuffles a bit, before sitting in the chair Dean had recently vacated, looking around the room like something dangerous is going to pop out. It was going to be a long day.

  
========

  
Sam went through the motions with Dean, barely listening in on the conversations he has with everyone while trying to figure out what they're hunting. It was a spirit, that's all Sam took from the entire day and only snapped out of his thoughts when Dean slammed on the breaks.

  
"What is your deal?"

  
"What?"

  
"Exactly."

  
"What, Dean?"

  
"Do you want to be killed by a friggin' ghost? Cause that's what's going to happen if you don't start paying attention."

  
"Sorry."

  
"Cas is with them. They'll be okay."

  
"I know."

  
"Do you want me to finish this hunt by myself so you can be with them?"

  
"No. I'm good, Dean. Let's just get this over with so we can go home."

  
=======


	4. Chapter 4

The silence between you and Cas was overbearing and if it wasn't for the noises Ezra was making with his toys, you would've gone insane.

  
"What was it like?"

  
Ocean blue pools give you a quizzical look.

  
"What was what like?"

  
"The very beginning. Before humans were created."

  
"I was not around then. That would be more of a question for my brother Gabriel. If he was around."

  
"Gabriel? Like the Gabriel? The archangel."

  
"Yes."

  
"Every time I think I'm getting the hang of this life, a curveball is thrown my way."

  
Castiel looks around like he was expecting real balls to be thrown. "I see nothing."

  
"It's a figure of speech."

  
"Oh. I didn't understand that reference."

  
"It's okay. Where's Gabriel now?"

  
"Dead. My brother Lucifer killed him when we were trying to stop the apocalypse."

  
Your heart dropped to your stomach.

  
"I'm so sorry, Castiel. I don't have any siblings, so I can't even imagine how that feels."

  
"I've lost too many to mourn anymore."

  
Well, then.

  
Sam and Dean come through the door, and your heart does a little flip at the sight of Sam in that form-fitting suit. Ezra trots over to them, throwing his arms around Dean's legs, and grins up at him. There's a softness in the older hunter eyes as he looks down on the little boy and almost a childish happiness when he picks Ezra up, who then throws his arms around Dean's neck. Sam walks over to you, untying his tie, and leans down for a kiss, uncaring of what Dean may think at this point. You eagerly return the kiss, blushing when he pulls away and avoiding the elder brother's look. It's definitely a bitch face he's giving you, but you make Sam happy, so he's coming to accept it. You and Ezra were a part of their lives now, and Dean would try his best to let his brother experience that happiness and keep anything from ruining it for him. Or you.

  
"Is the hunt over already?"

  
"No," Sam replies, shrugging off his suit jacket. "We have to wait until dark to find the grave and burn the bones before the spirit hurts anyone else."

  
"Oh."

  
"And then, we'll be on our way home," adds Dean. He's sitting on the floor with Ezra, building a tower out of the soft blocks just to have Ezra knock it down and laugh.

  
"You sure you want us to come with you?"

  
"Yes." There's no hesitation when Sam responds, and he takes your hand in his, moving to sit down next to you on the bed. "The bunker is more than big enough for all of us."

  
"Yeah, and that includes mom and Jack too."

  
"Your mom is there too? What is she going to think about you bringing us home? Who's Jack?"

  
"He's the son of Lucifer," Dean says, flatly.

  
"But, he's not evil. He wants nothing to do with Lucifer."

  
"So, he won't be a danger to Ezra?"

  
"No," Castiel is adamant, and something in his voice says, that it's the truth.

  
"Okay."

  
"As for mom," Dean shrugs. "She'll probably be excited to be around a little one again. When he goes down for a nap, sleep with him because we'll be heading out as soon as we salt and burn the bones. I want to be in my own bed tomorrow night."

  
The small talk continued until Ezra yawned and stretched, curling himself up in Dean's lap. It got quiet as he settled in for his nap, and then as carefully as he could, Dean stood up and laid Ezra down in his playpen.

  
"Get some rest, sweetheart. We've got a long way to go." It was the first time Dean had used something other than your name, and you couldn't help but feel that maybe the older man was warming up to you. "You too, Sam."

  
Cas had already left so as soon as Dean had gone to his room, you and Sam were alone. The tension skyrocketed as soon as he laid down on the bed behind you, scooting closer until he was pressed against your back, and an arm thrown around your waist. You tried keeping your breathing even as your heart pounded inside your chest, swearing that it was so loud Sam could probably hear it. His thumb started drawing circles on the slight patch of skin revealed by your shirt moving up, making it feel like little sparks are running underneath your skin because of his touch. He nuzzles his face into your hair, pulling you tighter against him.

  
"(Y/n)."

  
You sigh, slightly trembling from the intensity in his voice and roll over, putting your face right in front of his.

  
"Sam."

  
His breath was a whisper against your lips before he pressed his to yours, weaving his fingers into your (h/l) (h/c) hair and wraps a thick arm around your back, keeping you tight against him as he devours your mouth. Sam grinds his throbbing cock against your inner thigh when he shifts the two of you, putting him on top. Feeling him like this made you blush, and it showed as the redness crept up your neck, covering your face.

  
"Need you," Sam murmurs, rutting on your leg.

  
"I need you too." You sigh, and (e/c) meets hazel.

  
"You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?"

  
"That we should really get some sleep?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Sam grins and swoops down for one more kiss before rolling off and pulling you to him. His heart thudded in his chest, matching the way yours was pounding against your ribs.

  
"Are we crazy?" you ask him, playing with the ends of his hair.

  
"Maybe," he whispers.

  
He kisses your forehead, holding you even tighter and it takes no time at all for you to fall asleep in his arms.

  
What felt like too short a time later, Dean comes along, pounding on your door, announcing that it was time to go. Sam groans and throws a pillow in the direction of Dean's voice before getting up and slipping his boots on. The rumble of the Impala signaled that Sam needed to hurry up or would be left behind. With a quick peck on your lips, Sam is out the door and gone. You were now wide awake, and with nothing else to do except sit around, you begin packing up yours and Ezra's stuff to load into your car as soon as the brothers' get back. Your son was still sleeping peacefully in the same position that Dean laid him down in, curled up with a little stuffed teddy bear and a tiny smile on his face. As soon as you got into Kansas, you were filing for a restraining order, against Cliff and his mother, divorce and full custody of Ezra. You just hoped that Sam and Dean's home would be hidden enough that there was no chance of Cliff finding you.

  
=======

  
Dean dropped the match into the open casket, watching with muted satisfaction as the bones began to burn while Sam stood silently next to him.

  
"Another hunt in the bag. Let's go home, Sammy." Sam nods, not saying anything else. "Tongue-tied?" Dean laughs.

  
"No. Tired. Ready to go home."

  
The elder Winchester raises his eyebrows.

  
"That's it?"

  
Sam holds back a groan as Dean gets into Baby first, hearing his brother chuckle as he finds himself highly amusing.

  
"All right, fine!" Sam gives, folding his long frame inside the classic car. "I want to get them home so I know that they'll both be safe. Happy?"

  
"Was that so hard?"

  
Sam rolls his eyes so hard that it feels like they're going to stay there permanently. There are a few minutes of silence before Dean opens his mouth again.

  
"Do you really want to get them to the bunker so they'll both be safe? Is that the excuse you're using?"

  
"It's not an excuse, Dean!"

  
"So, you don't want to get (Y/n) to the bunker so you can sleep with her?"

  
Sam hesitates for a second too long. "No!"

  
"But, that's part of it?"

  
"What do you want me to say, Dean? That yes, I want to get (Y/n) to the bunker so I can sleep with her because I like her? Fine! Then, yes. Do I also want to get her and Ezra there so that I know that son of a bitch can't find them? Yes! Is that what you want to hear?"

  
"At least now you're being honest."

  
Sam groans, resting the back of his head on the seat.

  
========

  
The longer you waited for them to come back, the more anxious you became. What if one of them got hurt? What if Cliff somehow finds you? What if they're dead and you have nowhere to go? Should you call Cas? The rumble of the classic car sent immediate relief through you and it took all you had to not throw the door open and rush out and leap into Sam's arms.

  
"Oh yeah, cause that won't scare him off," you scoff.

  
But, you did it anyway as soon as the hotel door opened and Sam came in. He caught you easily, squeezing his arms around your waist and buries his face in your neck, inhaling the (f/s) scent in your hair as your legs wrap around him.

  
"Ready to go home?" he whispers.

  
You lean back, staring deeply into those speckled hazel eyes of his.

  
"Take us home, Sam."

  
He growls softly before slanting his mouth across yours, sweeping his tongue along your bottom lip to ask for entrance until you happily oblige him and taste the sweet tangy flavor on his tongue while it tangles with yours. His erection presses hard against your core, sending tingly sensations down your spine every time you move while making out with Sam.

  
"Oh, come on!" Dean complains.

  
You and Sam laugh against each other's lips before he slowly lowers you to your feet. Dean helps grab your stuff while you pick up Ezra to carry him out to your car, thankfully still sleeping after the elder Winchester's outburst. He only rouses a little when you put him in his car seat, but goes back to sleep immediately after. Sam was back on you when you close the back door, pushing you up against the car and threads his fingers through your hair as his mouth captures yours once more for another scorching kiss. He pulls back, searching your (e/c) eyes.

  
"Am I pushing you too fast? Is this too soon?"

  
Leaning up on your toes and cupping Sam's strong jaw in your hands, you brush your lips against his and speak softly.

  
"No." He shudders when your nails scrape the back of his neck and pull him down closer to you. "I want this. I want you."

  
"I want this and you too."

  
"If you two are done with the chick flick moments, I'd like to get home before I get grey hairs. Are you riding with me or what?"

  
"I'm riding with (Y/n)."

  
"Good. I can listen to my music without you complaining."

  
You grin as Sam rolls his eyes, but with the rumble of the classic car, the two of you get into yours and follow Dean out of the parking lot.

  
"When you want to trade off, let me know and I'll drive." Sam's large hand engulfs yours as he takes it and rubs the pad of his thumb over the top. "I'm used to long drives and I have a feeling you're not."

  
"No. Not really. But it's a good thing I've got great company to help make it better."

  
The dark of night and the quiet radio noise in the background was all that kept you company for a while as you and Sam followed Dean through the winding roads of Colorado.

  
"What did you want to be before you got into this life?"

  
Sam's brows raised at your sudden question, feeling much older when he thought about just how long it had been since he'd left Stanford.

  
"I wanted to be a lawyer."

  
You smiled as you imagined the giant hunter in a courtroom, standing tall and proud as he defended the right people and demanded justice.

  
"I'm sure you would've been amazing."

  
"Thanks." He lifts your hand up and kisses the back. "What about you?"

  
"I always loved to write. After... after I got pregnant the first time, I never had a chance to do it because it was then that the problems started. I haven't touched a computer or pen and paper since."

  
"We have plenty of that at the bunker. I'll let you use my laptop anytime I'm not using it for research."

  
"Will you be gone a lot?"

  
"Sometimes."

  
"Is it really hard to find?"

  
"If you don't know where it is, you won't be able to find it."

  
"What is the bunker anyway?"

  
"A group that mine and Dean's grandfather was a part of called the Men of Letters lived there until they were all killed off."

  
"So, how did you inherit it?"

  
"He traveled through time and gave us the key."

  
"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this being real."

  
"It's a lot to take in."

  
A freeway sign ahead flashed with Aurora being the next city and you yawn while trying to fight it. Sam chuckles, making you chuckle too.

  
"Need to switch?"

  
"You don't mind?"

  
"No. I want us all to get there safe."

  
You flashed your headlights at Dean, and as soon as the exit came up, the two of you pulled over at the next safest spot so you and Sam could switch spots. Dean gets out too, leaning back to pop his back before walking over to your car.

  
"You guys good?"

  
"I'm taking over driving so (Y/n) can take a break."

  
"We're almost there, kiddo."

  
"How far away are we?"

 

"About six hours."

 

"If we're...", yawn," that close I can keep driving, guys."

  
"Nice try, sweetheart. It's two in the morning. Get some sleep before that little one of yours wakes up in a couple hours." You surprise him by suddenly hugging him, and squeeze him harder when his arms wrap around you. When he lets you go, you're amused to hear his tone is a bit gruff. "Go. Go get rest."

  
You needed no further encouragement and hurriedly got back in the car, curling up on the passenger seat facing Sam. He and Dean exchanged a few more words before the giant man had to pretty much fold himself in half before adjusting your seat to be able to drive the rest of the way home. He held your hand, occasionally looking over and smiling.

  
"Thank you."

  
"You know you don't have to keep saying that, right?"

  
"I know. But, I still want to. If it wasn't for you and Dean..." Sam's hands clenched around the steering wheel, making the leather cover squeak and his knuckles turn white. "I don't even know."

  
"If he ever comes after you or Ezra, I'll kill him. Unless Dean beats me to it."

  
You wholeheartedly believe Sam and Dean truly would do so and probably make sure his body is never found. It made you feel a bit relieved at the possibility Cliff could never hurt you again if he was dead, but would Ezra hate you for it later? What if things didn't work out with Sam?

  
"I-, Dean and I will take care of you and Ezra. So, if you're worried about getting a job, don't. Just take care of yourself and the little guy while we're there and away. Maybe you can start writing again."

  
"That would be nice."

  
"Dean makes some great food too. You wouldn't think it, but he does."

  
"Sounds like you guys have a good home."

  
"We got lucky."

  
You copy his earlier action with you and press a kiss on his knuckles. Soon, it was getting too hard to stay awake, and while still holding Sam's hand, you fall asleep, dreaming about home cooked meals and a safe place for you and Ezra to finally stay for a while.

  
What felt like only a short time later, the sun was in your eyes as Sam was waking you up with a huge smile on his face.

  
"We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone liking it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

The grogginess you were feeling from being woken up so suddenly was instantly gone and replaced with nervousness.

  
"Sam, what if this isn't a good idea? What if your mom doesn't like me? Maybe we should go stay at a hotel for a while."

  
Panic seizes your chest and you start to freak out until Sam's hand gently cups your face, turning it so you are looking at him.

  
"You and Ezra aren't going anywhere. Our mom is going to love the both of you. Everything is going to be okay."

  
It was too late to turn back anyway, because a woman with curly blond hair comes out of the rusty door, smiling softly at her sons. The look doesn't waver when her gaze lands on you, only her eyes giving away her peaked curiosity. Dean walks up to her to give her a hug as Sam gets out of the car and opens your door, sticking his hand out. You take it timidly, wide-eyed at what his mom might think. For a moment, you forget all about her as Ezra wakes up, jabbering away happily when he sees you. With a grin, you take him out of his seat and kiss his cheeks, making him squeal with laughter. Gravel crunching underneath shoes alerts you to Sam and Dean's mom getting closer, and you instinctively step toward Sam, using part of his body as a shield.

  
"Sam, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

  
A hand on your shoulder makes you jump, but you calm down once you realize it's Dean, holding his arms out to take Ezra.

  
"Come here, big guy," Dean croons.

  
Ezra happily switches people, leaving you feeling a bit empty.

  
"Mom, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is my mom, Mary."

  
Mary sticks her hand out for a shake, and you cautiously take it.

  
"Hi, (Y/n). Is that your son?"

  
"Yes."

  
"What's his name?"

  
"Ezra."

  
"He's very cute."

  
"Thank you."

  
Sam's smile couldn't have grown any bigger.

  
"See? I told you it would be all right."

  
Dean was already walking away with Ezra, leaving you, Sam and Mary standing outside. You trusted the elder Winchester completely with your son, but it was the possibility of being left alone with the Winchester matriarch that had your heart thudding with anxiety.

  
"Are you hungry?"

  
Mary's quiet question broke you out of your thoughts.

  
"Uh, a little. But, I'm okay."

  
"Come, let's get you settled in."

  
You had no choice but to follow as Sam guided you from behind, helping haul in what little you had brought for you and Ezra. It didn't look like there was going to be enough room for the two of you from the outside but as soon as you stepped through the door, you realized just how very wrong you were. The place was enormous! Dean waved at you from the floor below before taking Ezra's little hand and helping him wave too.

  
"I'll give you the grand tour later," Sam murmurs, close to your ear.

  
"Can't wait."

 

His chuckle sends tingles down your spine and suddenly, everything didn't seem so scary. Upon reaching the bottom floor, Dean holds his free arm out and makes a sweeping motion.

  
"Welcome to our humble abode."

  
"It's incredible. I can't wait to see the rest of it."

  
"Sam can give you the tour and help you pick a room while we keep Ezra occupied," Mary offers, giving you a small smile.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. I haven't been around a baby since... well, Sammy."

  
Matching pained looks flash across the Winchesters' faces, and you had a feeling that was a story for a later time with possibly alcohol involvement. You sit Ezra's bag down on the table with the world map on it and hesitate for a moment before you see how distracted your son is with Dean and one of his toys. He jerks his head in the direction of the hallway, so you and Sam sneak away while Ezra isn't looking.

  
"Where's Jack?"

  
"He's out and about with Castiel. Sam's really attached to her, isn't he?"

  
"I haven't seen him like this about anyone since Jess."

  
"What about (Y/n)? Does she feel the same way?"

  
"He's all she sees besides this little guy."

  
"She's been hurt."

  
"Son of a-"

  
"Dean! Language."

  
"He put her in the hospital. She was in a coma and when she woke up, he came back to finish the job. If Sammy and I hadn't been there, she'd be dead."

  
"Wow."

  
"That's not even the worst of it. Plus, his mom helped abuse her too."

  
"No wonder she seemed so terrified of me."

  
"She's tough but I think Sam's helping her."

  
The bunker was an absolute maze and you knew it was going to take forever to learn all the twists and turns without getting lost. The thought of being alone in the massive place was terrifying, and part of you hoped that Sam and Dean wouldn't have another hunt until you and Ezra got situated enough that you could be by yourselves. The library was your favorite place, and you couldn't wait to start reading through all the books.

  
"All the rooms are set up the same way, but if you want you can be put between me and Dean."

  
"Okay."

  
Sam opens the next door, and flips on the light, revealing a bare minimum filled room.

  
"It's not much, but it'll be your own." It was your own. To do whatever you wanted with. Your silence worried Sam a bit, thinking maybe you didn't like it here. "I'll understand if you want to take Ezra out of here as soon as you can but-"

  
You silence him by leaping into his arms, making him drop the bags and catch you, and slant your mouth across his. He eagerly returns the kiss, walking you back into the room until his knees touch the bed and lowers you down, his lips never leaving yours.

  
"So, you like it?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Good."

  
Sam's weight on top of you was a welcoming feeling, and there was nothing more than you would've liked than to relieve the ache between your legs and Sam's obvious erection against your thigh. But, a little voice in the back of your head reminded you that the two of you weren't alone in the bunker and Ezra was probably wondering where you were. As if Sam could read your thoughts, he pulls back and rests his forehead against yours.

  
"We should get back, huh?"

  
"Probably. Five more minutes?"

  
Sam chuckles and brings his mouth back down to yours. His tongue teases your bottom lip, slowly licking the length of it before you open, teasing his tongue with yours. He was gentle as he mapped the inside of your mouth, but quickly grew demanding as your need matched his and took control, burying his fingers in your (h/c) hair to keep you close. He slides his other leg between both of yours, and drops his hips, grinding his cock against your core.

  
"Sam," you whisper breathily, as he rubs just right, sending sparks through your body. "I need you."

  
"I know, baby, I know." He sighs, and rolls onto his back, pulling you with him to tuck you into his side. A sly grin covers his face, and then he winks. "But, when I make you come for the first time, you won't be in pants. Or any clothes at all."

  
You shudder, but don't get the time to really enjoy his words when Dean's voice echoes down the hallway.

  
"Are you two decent?!"

  
You bury your face with your hands from embarrassment, turning a brilliant shade of red as Sam bellows with laughter.

  
"Ma!"

  
Ezra's call for you has you sitting up, and reaching out to him, cuddling him to your chest as soon as he's in your arms.

  
"You like burgers?"

  
"Who doesn't?"

  
Dean's smirks. "I knew there was something special about you. We're having burgers for dinner tonight."

  
"Awesome."

  
"You kids don't have too much fun."

  
========

  
You and Sam sit on the bed with Ezra between the two of you but he's facing Sam, giggling madly while playing peekaboo. Castiel watched curiously from the doorway, occasionally grinning when Ezra would let out a particular laugh, especially when it would echo down the hallway.

  
You'd only been at the bunker a few hours, but it already felt like home. It was still scary to walk around on your own with how large the place was, but with Sam's guidance, you were faring rather well. Ezra was loving all the exploring he was getting to do with Sam, Dean, and Mary and was already expressing a love for books that rivaled your own when his eyes grew wide in the library.

  
"We're going to have to get him some of his own," Sam murmurs, his arm around your waist while watching Ezra run his fingers over the spines.

  
"Book!"

  
"Yeah, baby, book."

  
You wished you would've grabbed some of his favorites when you were leaving Cliff's place. They were replaceable. However, your son was not.

  
"I remember reading to Dean when he was little too." Mary's sudden appearance has you startled and swinging your head around to find her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

  
"He's always looking to learn something. Ever curious."

  
Ezra spotted Mary and waved, pointing at the books. She joined him, kneeling down on the floor and talked quietly with him. Dean stomps behind us, much to your amusement, before groaning at the sight of you and Sam standing so closely together.

  
"Get a room! Oh. Wait."

  
"Ha, Dean. So funny."

  
He winks. "I'm hilarious, sweetheart. Just ask Sammy. Anyway, dinner is done. Come get them while they're hot."

  
Ezra has a hold of Mary's finger and has obviously decided who he wants to walk with. Sam takes your hand in his, making the butterflies you thought were dead come roaring back to life, and smiles down at you with a look in his eye that says he's feeling the same way. You didn't know what you had done in life to deserve someone like Sam, but there was no way you were going to screw it up.

  
The wonderful smells coming from the kitchen hit you first and then you see the mountain of burgers Dean had cooked up along with a small plate of mini burgers for Ezra, fries and all the fixings you could want.

  
"Wow. You really go all out, don't you?"

  
"Burgers are my specialty."

  
You make Ezra's plate first, cutting his burgers and fries into small pieces and then sit down while you wait for everyone else to make their plates. Sam, Dean, and Mary all stare at you like you've grown another head.

  
"Do I have something on my face?"

  
"Why aren't you getting food?" Dean's voice is slightly harsh, and you're worried you've offended him.

  
"I'm waiting for you all to get yours before I get mine."

  
"Like scraps?" Sam hears the anger in Dean's voice and holds his hand out but the elder brother ignores his warning. Dean wipes a hand down his mouth like he was trying to rein in his fury. "Is that what they did to you? Made you wait for what's left while they got their fill?" His voice rose higher with every word until he was one tone away from shouting. "You're not a goddamn dog, (Y/n)!"

  
Tears well up in your eyes and spill over when you hear Ezra whimper, quickly rising from your seat to grab him and scurry out of the kitchen with your head down to hide your face.

  
"Sam, I didn't mean to yell at her. What kind of people..." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes together. Mary rests a hand on his arm, rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry, Sam."

  
"I'm going to go talk to her."

  
Dean and Mary watch Sam walk away, not feeling so hungry anymore.

  
You'd be beaten into not making any noise while you cried, so when Sam opened the door and didn't hear anything, it worried him. Your back was turned, but without even seeing him, you knew it was Sam coming in. Ezra looked around you with big eyes and a pouting lip, and it broke Sam's heart.

  
"Sorry, buddy. Uncle Dean didn't mean to scare you."

  
It had been a long time since Sam had felt the tug behind his eyes but when the tear slipped from Ezra, it just about killed him.

  
"He got used to Cliff and his mother yelling. Didn't even phase him. But, when Dean... I've never heard him make that noise before."

  
"Dean wasn't... _isn't_ angry with _you_. It's not your fault at all that he yelled. We've seen some messed up shit because of monsters but every time we have a human case... it hits us harder."

  
"I'm not going to just change overnight. It's impossible. Hell, I don't know if I'll ever be the same or even similar to the person I used to be before I got together with Cliff."

  
"I know. Dean just... his emotions get the better of him sometimes. Please, come eat. He feels horrible for scaring Ezra."

  
"Okay."

  
Sam lifts Ezra off the bed, cuddling him to his chest for a second and then sets him on his feet, holding the little boy's hand as they walk down the hallway. They look so much like a family it made your heart skip. The idea of having more children with Cliff was terrifying, especially if it was another girl but children with Sam... well, that was an idea.   
Dean and Mary were still in the kitchen speaking softly and went quiet once the three of you came into view. Dean looked bashful for a minute before storming up to you and throws his arms around your much smaller frame.

  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart." His soft apology made you wrap your arms tight around him, nodding against his chest. "You're gonna eat, right?"

  
"Yes."

  
He releases you and gently moves you closer to the counter next to Sam. He's already making his which makes it a little easier for you to start fixing your plate as well. It's noticeable that the four of you relax a little more once you sit down and begin eating. Sam sits on your left with Ezra on your right, and Dean and Mary sitting across from you. As the little family chatters, you dig into your burger while trying not to make obscene noises from how good it all tastes. It had been a long time since you'd eaten this much and your belly was straining but you'd managed to eat the whole burger and most of the fries. You were so full that you felt sleepy, and leaned against Sam, completely sated.

  
"You okay there, (Y/n)?" Mary chuckles, sipping a beer.

  
"I... I haven't eaten like that in a while."

  
She nodded understandingly. You yawned and laughed when you see Ezra do the same thing out of the corner of your eye.

  
"Come on, big guy. Let's get you to bed. Night, everyone."

  
"Good night."

  
"Night, sweetheart."

  
Sam doesn't say anything but looks longingly at you after you give him a sweet kiss as you pass by.

  
"You're not going to join her?" Dean asks, raising his brow.

  
"Since we're home, I think she'll be okay."

  
"But..?"

  
"I'm going to leave my door open in case she has another nightmare."

  
Mary looks back and forth between Sam and Dean. "Does she have them often?"

  
"She's had once every night since she's left him."

  
"What helps her?"

  
"Sammy sleeping in the same bed with her."

  
"You don't think she'll need you tonight?"

  
"I don't know."

  
"Go to her, Sam. As close as the two of you are, I don't think you being home will make a difference."

  
Dean and Mary chuckle as Sam tries to hide just how eager he is to get to you as he gets out of his chair.

  
"I think he's falling in love with her and her in love with him."

  
Dean snorts. "You think?"

  
You're midway through changing when Sam knocks on the door and dropping the large t-shirt over your head when you holler for him to come in. His words get caught in his throat when he catches a glimpse of your ass before it's covered by your shirt.

  
"Everything okay?"

  
He clears his throat, and comes farther into your room, closing the door behind him.

  
"Yeah. I was, uh... coming to check on you."

  
"Oh. I'm fine, Sam. Should I not be?"

  
"No, you're fine. That's great. I'm going to leave my door open so if you have a nightmare, I can hear you." He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to your forehead. "Good night."

  
"Sam?" His hand rests on the door handle as he waits. "Do you... do you want to sleep in here with me? You know, with it being a new place and all." You step up behind him, and link your hands in front of his waist, resting your cheek on his back. "Unless you want to be in your bed. Then, I'll completely understand." His hands cover yours as you go to pull them away, and keeps them in his as he turns around.

  
"If you're okay with it, I'll stay in here with you."

  
"I'm okay with it."

  
You kiss a sleeping Ezra on the head and pull back the covers for you and Sam, snuggling against his chest once he joins you. It's silent, except for the sound of breathing and Sam's heart, somehow making the tension in the room rise. The door was closed, and Dean and Mary were most likely in their rooms with their doors closed too.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Did I wake you up?"

  
"No."

  
You look up at him, and with the help of the little bit of light coming from the hallway and the slat below the door, you see those hazel pools gazing back. He leans down, sliding his lips across yours once before hungrily capturing them between his. He presses you into the bed underneath him, bringing his hand up to cup your breast, rubbing his thumb over your nipple when it starts poking against the fabric. You opened your legs, allowing him to slide his body between them, and smiled against his lips when you feel his hard cock straining in his jeans. Lifting your hips gives you the friction you're craving, and you do it repeatedly until Sam pins them down with his, grinning when you protest. He begins kissing your face, jaw, and neck, moving across your collarbone before stopping at the first button of your flannel t-shirt. He pops the first one open, pressing a kiss at the newly exposed flesh, repeating the process for each one until you're panting below him, with your shirt open. His hungry gaze roams over your exposed body, eyes widening when he realizes you're completely naked underneath.

  
"Sam..." He looks up, meeting your eyes. "Touch me, please."

  
His resolve snaps and fizzles away with your request, and greedily takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it's standing at attention. You bury your hands in his hair, sighing with satisfaction as he switches to the other while keeping his hands clenched in the sheets next to you. His mouth feels more amazing than you could imagine, but you needed more. As if reading your thoughts, he releases the sheets with one hand, and slides it down your body, coming to rest between your legs.

  
"Tell me what you want, baby. I need to know you want this."

  
"Sam, touch me _please_."

  
Gentle touches begin on the outside of your lower lips before spreading them apart to rub against your clit in slow circles. His touch is so welcoming and absolutely wonderful that it makes you feel lightheaded, and you're not even close to orgasm yet. He hesitantly slips his thick middle finger inside you, drawing it in and out slowly.

  
"You okay?" his voice is raspy and thick with lust, the sound of it making your skin tingle.

  
"Mmm. Great, Sammy."

  
His pointer joins his middle finger and starts moving them quicker, curling them until he brushes the tips against a sweet spot, making you jerk in his grip. He grins, knowing he's found it, as he sucks a dark mark on your skin where it can be easily hidden by a shirt. It doesn't take much longer, and soon you're covering his hand in slick because of your long awaited orgasm. A growl rumbles through his chest, and then he's sliding down your body, latching his mouth onto your clit and working you up to another orgasm.

  
"Oh, God, Sam!"

  
Foreplay has never felt so fucking good. The tip of his tongue flicks out once, making you curl your toes, arch your back and mouth drop open wide when you come again. His cock is aching and leaking, but he makes no move to relieve himself, wanting to know you're completely satisfied. You brush his brown locks out of his face, giving him a goofy smile.

  
"Is it always this amazing with you?"

  
Male pride wells in Sam's chest and he gets a little cocky with his answer.

  
"Always."

  
Sitting up, you slide the shirt down your arms and toss it to the floor, laying back down, facing Sam.

  
"What about you?"

  
"I'm all right." You reach for his belt, but his hands on yours stops you. "You don't have to. Please don't feel like you have to."

  
Your next words have him choking back a groan.

  
"But, I want to."

  
He strips his shirt off, and you excitedly run your hands down his bare chest, feeling the little curls and scars under your fingertips, trailing them over the taut muscles and the happy trail that disappears below his belt. It takes everything in him not to buck his hips up when he feels you unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper, feeling somewhat relieved as some of the pressure is taken off his aching cock. You slip your fingers under his waistband and pull them down until Sam can push them the rest of the way off, giggling when they thump on the floor. However, when you take in the sight of Sam's cock, your laughter dies down and your eyes grow wide. He was definitely bigger than Cliff, all the way around.

  
"It's still okay for you to say no. I won't push you."

  
"You're just so... _big_."

  
The thought of him being inside you had you balking but at the same time curious about just how wonderful he would feel stretching you out. Reaching out, you wrap a hand around his cock, feeling the heat radiating from the rest of his body and hear Sam moan quietly. He lays perfectly still, shallow breaths leaving his chest as he lets you take your time exploring his body. Your thumb brushes the leaking tip, making him hiss, so you spread the liquid there around, inwardly gloating when his control begins to slip. He slowly thrusts into your hand as you stroke him, with his fingers tangled in your hair and his mouth a breath away from yours.

  
"Is this enough for you?"

  
His eyes open, and he stills your hand on his cock.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Do you... do you want me to suck you off?"

  
"Oh. Baby, if you don't want to, then don't. It's taking everything I have not to come right now like some horny teenager because your touch feels so good. Why do you ask?"  
You swallow hard and avert your gaze. "If my hand wasn't enough for Cliff, he would... he would make me go down on him and... and he would... he would gag me until I'd throw up and he'd only pull back long enough for me to finish before he'd come in my mouth."

  
If Sam ever found Cliff on his own, he'd beat the living fuck out of the man until he was a bloody pulp in a dirty alley. He tilts your chin up, shaking his head.

  
"I will _never_ make you do anything you don't want to do."

  
He kisses you, silencing your fears and releases your hand, giving you the option to stop but you resume stroking him, moving faster with a slightly tighter grip. Sam groans when he notices the change, and wraps an arm around your back, pulling you against him until your breasts push on his chest and there's not a spot of space between the two of you. Faster you stroke him, until he's grunting and unable to form any words, his chest heaving from exertion.

  
"Oh, fuck, (Y/n)," he moans, covering your hand in his seed.

  
His pupils are blown wide, and even though he just came, he was still rock hard and ready to go again.

  
"There are baby wipes in the bag," you suggest, not knowing if he wants to keep going or not.

  
He rolls himself out of the bed, finds the right bag and pulls the baby wipes out, wiping his belly and your hand off, tossing the wipes onto his discarded pants. You're on your back, looking up expectantly when he notices and cocks his hide to the side.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"You... you don't want to sleep with me?"

  
"You have no idea how bad I want to bury myself inside you, but I don't have any condoms and I don't want to push you too far too fast."

  
"We don't need condoms," you whisper, drawing patterns on the sheets.

  
"What?"

  
"We don't... we don't need condoms if you don't want to use them."

  
Sam's face is blank.

  
"Are you... are you sure?"

  
"Oh, God. I just realized how stupid I sound. We barely know each other and I'm offering for you to sleep with me without condoms. I'm so sorry, Sam. I know how crazy that must sound. But, you... oh, I like you so much already and I was terrified to have more babies with Cliff but with you... I would have babies with you. If you wanted them with me, that is."

  
The apple pie life was something that was always beyond his reach, but maybe right here, right now is Sam's chance to have something he's always wanted.

  
"You don't think it's too soon? You're not even divorced yet."

  
"I can't be the only one who's feeling this between us. If I am, tell me so I can spare myself the humiliation and start over with Ezra somewhere else."

  
"No! No. You're not the only one feeling this way. I don't want you to regret anything in the future. I want you to call the shots every step of the way so you don't feel trapped or controlled by any of this."

  
"You've already given me more than I could ever ask for, Sam."

  
He rejoins you in the bed, laying behind you so he can be the big spoon.

  
"Let's wait a few more days, so I can prepare to do everything right for you our first time. Okay?"

  
"Okay."

  
The excitement that sex with Sam is definitely on the table had you bursting with energy, but a yawn put a stop to all of that. You dug yourself in further into Sam's arms until they were tight around you before succumbing to a satisfied sleep.

  
=======

  
_Cliff waited behind a plexiglass window, tapping his fingers impatiently until his closest friend showed up and both picked up the phone._

  
_"Any word on their whereabouts?"_

  
_"Sources tell me they're in Kansas but the location is unknown. Can't find her car, so the GPS is either disabled or the car is somewhere it's not working."_

  
_"Did she leave with anyone?"_

  
_"Two FBI Agents. Might be in Witness Protection."_

  
_"She can't hide forever."_

  
_"We have the make, model and license plate of the black Impala they were seen following. Here's where it gets weird."_

  
_"I'm listening."_

  
_"The car belongs to two men who are supposed to be dead but look exactly like the men she was seen leaving with."_

  
_"Dig more. I want her and my son found. Get me the fuck out of here so when she's finally found, I can end her myself and take my son."_

  
_"Yes, sir."_

  
=======

  
Sam and Ezra were still asleep when you woke the next morning, but you were not the only one awake. A blond teenager sat in a chair, staring at you with curious blue eyes. His smile was childlike when he noticed you looking back at him.

  
"Hi. I'm Jack. Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, Sam?" You pat his hand but get no response, so you reach between the two of you and push on his stomach. "Sam!"

  
"Hmm? What?"

 

"There's someone in our room."

  
"What?!" Sam sits up quickly, reaching for a weapon but find none and swings his body to see the intruder. His eyes land on Jack, and he scrunches his eyebrows, confused. "Jack? What are you doing in here?"

  
"Castiel said there were new people here. I wanted to meet them."

  
His honesty was genuine and it made you giggle a little, even though you were still quite naked under the covers. You shifted, trying to get underneath further underneath the sheets and accidentally brush your butt across Sam's crotch. He inhales slightly and tightens his arm around your waist.

  
"Jack, it's two o clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

  
Jack squints and cocks his head to the side. "I suppose. Were you two sleeping?"

  
"Kind of," you laugh.

  
"Oh. I'm sorry."

  
He looks a little dejected, so you very carefully bring your arm out from under the covers and hold your hand out. Jack takes it and you shake his hand, smiling.

  
"It was nice to meet you, Jack. After we wake up in a couple hours, I'd love to talk to you more."

  
His smile is so bright it warms your heart.

  
"Okay."

  
He waves goodbye before closing the door behind him.

  
"I love him already."

  
Sam laughs, and you rotate sides, nuzzling your face into his chest.

  
"And here, you were worried that mom and Jack wouldn't like you."

  
"I'm just glad you like me."

  
"Of course, I like you. You and Ezra both."

  
"I don't ever want to leave," you whisper, as you succumb to sleep again, surrounded by the giant hunter's warmth.

  
Your confession had Sam pulling you in closer to him, tucking your head under his chin and wraps his arms around your back, sound asleep in seconds.

  
=======

  
Yawning and stretching, you wake, noticing you're up before both Sam and Ezra. Sam's shirt lies on the floor, discarded and forgotten until you pick it up and slip it on over your head with a pair of sweatpants to warm your bare legs. You kiss Sam on the head, waking him and he gives you a sleepy smile when he sees you're wearing his shirt.

  
"I could get used to seeing that."

  
You wink and lean down into the playpen to pick Ezra up. He yawns, showing off his tiny little teeth and curls against your chest as you carry him to the bed to change him. Sam sits up, leaning over as you place Ezra between his legs, and holds his hand out as Ezra reaches for him. There are two giant matching smiles on both of their faces and you wonder if it will always be this way. You finish changing Ezra and sit him up, allowing Sam to get out from under the covers and slip his pajama pants back on. The two of you share a tender kiss and walk together to the kitchen where Dean, Mary, and Jack are all having breakfast. Cas is leaning against the counter and is the first to notice the three of you.

  
"Sam, (Y/n), Ezra."

  
Jack's smile lights up the room when he looks up, innocent eyes twinkling with curiosity now that you are awake and out of bed.

  
"Good morning," he chirps happily.

  
"Hi, Jack. Morning everyone."

  
Dean lifts his cup of coffee in greeting, and Mary offers you a smile. Ezra squirms in your arms, trying to get down so you set him on his feet and chuckle as he makes a beeline to Cas. The angel kneels down, staring intently at him with those piercing blue eyes. Ezra attempts to mirror Cas by squatting but falls on his butt which upsets him a little until Cas does the same thing. He then bursts into full-blown laughter, making the angel and everyone else smile. You busy yourself with making yours and Ezra's plates, courtesy of Dean's amazing cooking, filling yours to the brim with pancakes and bacon. It's getting easier to make your own plate without needing to be told.

  
Jack sits down next to Cas, cocking his head sideways with a very thoughtful look on his face.

  
"His thoughts are colorful. Almost like a rainbow."

  
Ezra crawls closer to him until he's in Jack's lap, staring up at him with wide curious hazel eyes.

  
"Technically, Ezra is older than Jack," Sam murmurs.

  
"What? How?"

  
"My mother told me I was going to have to grow up really fast, so when I was born, I did."

  
"How old are you?"

  
"I'm over a year old."

  
"Wow. You're a big one-year-old."

  
Sam's phone pings, and by the look on Dean's face, it must not be for something good. You could see the change in Mary and Dean's faces; their looks hardened and something dangerous glinted in Dean's mossy green eyes. Sam clears his throat and looks up, glancing at you before focusing on his mom and brother.

  
"That was Garth. Sounds like a shapeshifter."

  
"The usual, it wasn't me, I was somewhere else?"

  
"Yeah."

 

"Let's lock and load."

  
Dean and Mary walk away, and Sam stands there for a moment, looking torn.

  
"Sam, it's your job. We'll be okay."

  
"There's Netflix in my room if you want to use it while I'm gone." He presses a kiss to your forehead, before following Dean and Mary.

  
Ezra notices the change in the air and looks around curiously, immediately getting upset when he doesn't see the three hunters. Jack comes to the rescue creating shadow creatures on the wall to distract him. It's hard to swallow down your breakfast, but you manage, even though the food sits like lead in your belly.

  
Dean hovers outside Sam's room, watching his little brother's hesitant movements as he packs a bag.

  
"If you want to stay, just say so." Sam pauses but resumes packing. "I know how much she means to you already. Mom and I can handle this one."

  
Sam hauls the bag onto his shoulder, looking determined.

  
"If Garth is right, it's a shapeshifter. We're going to need all hands on deck."

  
Dean holds a hand out, putting it against his brother's chest.

  
"Stay."

  
"You're not benching me, Dean."

  
"She needs you. We can take Cas and Jack with us."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
Dean shrugs.

  
"I don't want to listen to you whine the whole time you're gone."

  
Sam gives him a crooked half grin. "Thanks."

  
"Just don't bump uglies in my room."

  
That earns Dean a punch in the shoulder but, it's worth it to see his younger brother relax.

  
"We'll get out of here and then you can tell her the good news."

  
Sam nods, quickly putting his things back away. The elder Winchester motions to Cas once they reach the kitchen, and the two converse in low voices while Jack continues to play with Ezra. You don't see Sam and worry that maybe he would've left without saying goodbye.

  
"Jack," Cas calls out to the Nephilim, in a serious tone. "It is time to go."

  
He looks disappointed for a minute until you reassure him the two of you aren't going anywhere and that when he gets back, he can play with Ezra more. He waves goodbye and follows the hunter and angel.

  
"Come on, buddy, let's go find your toys."

  
Ezra holds your hand as you make your way back to your room, wondering what you can do to keep the two of you occupied while the others are gone. What you were not expecting when you opened your door was to find Sam lounging on your bed, a giant grin on his face. Your heart skipped a beat, and Ezra laughed, trotting over to him.

  
"What are you still doing here?"

  
"Dean told me to stay. Said that I shouldn't leave you until you've been here longer."

  
"Really now?"

  
"Yes."

  
Goosebumps covered your skin as you thought about being left alone with Sam in the bunker for a few days.

 

_Oh, the things we could do._

  
Sam winked at you as if he could read your mind, making your face flush with heat.

  
"So... what should we do?"

  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

  
"Are you serious?"

  
"Of course. Me, you, and the little guy."

  
"I'd love to go on a date with you."

  
"All right. That settles it then."

  
"Would it be too soon to go after Ezra takes his nap?"

  
Sam smiles so big that it looks like it's going to split his face. "No."

  
"Okay."

  
The butterflies roared to life every time you thought about going on your date with Sam as you read to and played with Ezra. Lunchtime rolled around, and Sam cooked the three of you mac and cheese with white cheese, claiming it was 'healthier'. Even if it wasn't, it was delicious. Ezra especially loved it, if the mess he made was anything to go by.

  
"Bath time for you, big guy."

  
Sam led you down the hallway and opened the door for you to pass through with Ezra.

  
"We don't have any bathtubs but the showers work just fine."

  
"That'll work. We've taken showers together before. Huh, buddy?"

  
You blow on his cheek, making him giggle before setting him down on his feet to start pulling his clothes off. Once Ezra is stripped, you begin stripping yourself, and are surprised to find Sam closing the bathroom door, still inside.

  
"I guessed you might need help after you clean him." He holds up a mixture of soap bottles and towels. "And these."

  
"Thank you. I wasn't even thinking about that."

  
Even though you'd been naked with Sam the night before, you still felt slightly shy as you stripped in front of him, pushing your clothes aside to where they wouldn't get wet. He showed you how to turn on the water, and you adjusted it to a temperature that wouldn't hurt Ezra before picking up the toddler and standing under the water with him. You could feel the water washing away the stress in your body, leaving you feeling light and refreshed. Ezra giggled the whole time that you washed him, waddling around butt naked after you set him down on his feet. Sam's large hands glide over your soapy body but keep it pg with Ezra wandering around. You rinse yourself off quickly and chase a naked Ezra around until you can catch him and wrap him in a towel. You don't bother wrapping one around yourself since there's no one else to see you naked in the bunker beside Sam, so it's only your hair that's inside your towel. Ezra yawns as you carry him back to your room, and starts falling asleep as soon as you lay him on the bed to put him in comfy clothes. Sam was stretched out on the bed when you turned around, with his towel laying provocatively across his crotch. He held his arms open, and you willingly climbed into them, soaking up the warmth of his body.

  
"So, what kind of date are we going on?"

  
"I was thinking a park. Let Ezra play and we can get to know each other a little better?"

  
"Sounds perfect to me."

  
The feeling of Sam's fingers running through your hair is soothing and allows you to fall into a peaceful sleep.

  
"Wake up, sweetheart."

  
Stretching and then curling back up, you burrow into Sam's side with a smile on your face.

  
"Is this what it feels like before you go to Disneyland?"

  
"I don't know. I've never been."

  
"Me either."

  
Pulling yourself out of bed and away from Sam was hard, but if the three of you were going to go on a date, it would help if you were dressed. Your clothing items were limited, which was frustrating because you wanted to were something kind of dressy. Not a dress or a skirt, you were never one for getting that dressed up unless it was something special, but at least something nice. Sam's arms around your waist is momentarily startling, but then he places a kiss on your cheek.

  
"Pick whatever you want. It'll only be coming off later."

  
You smile, and grab a plain colored t-shirt and blue jeans, slipping them over your bra and underwear. It doesn't take much longer to get everyone ready and then you're all heading out the door, piling into your little car. You let Sam drive since he knows where the park is, and hold his hand, looking out the window and enjoying the scenery.

  
"Park!" Ezra shouts.

  
His enthusiasm is palpable and the poor kid can barely hold still, bouncing up and down in his car seat. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he's off and running to the closest play structure. The other parents smile at you and Sam as Ezra completely immerses himself with the bigger and smaller kids around him, not noticing gender or color as they chase each other around. Sam leads you by the hand to an unoccupied wooden bench, and lays his arm across your shoulders, very much looking the part of husband and father.

  
"You'd never think that he came from such a violent man."

  
Sam presses a kiss to your temple.

  
"That's because he has such a wonderful mom."

  
"I try. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you, Dean and Castiel saved me from Cliff. Cas is evidence that Heaven is real but a life without Ezra isn't a life at all."

  
"Heaven is you reliving your best memories. You wouldn't even realize that he wasn't real."

  
"How do you know?"

  
"Dean and I have been to Heaven. And Hell. And everything in between."

  
"You've really died?"

  
Sam solemnly nods his head.

  
"Several times. Dean more than me."

  
You lean up, kiss his cheek and pat his chest.

  
"I'm glad you're here."

  
"Me too."

  
Between the blue sky, Ezra running around and the easy flow of conversation with Sam, you'd forgotten what it was like to be scared and to have to constantly look over your shoulder while in public. Seemed all good things had to come to an end because a chill swept over you and instantly sent you into panic mode. Sitting up straight next to Sam, you nonchalantly look around and fake yawn to take in your surroundings. Two men in black baseball caps and sunglasses stood not too far away, but by their posture, you could tell they were watching you.

  
You lean into Sam, feigning a rather obvious display of affection, and whisper urgently in his ear. "We're being watched. We need to get out of here now."

  
He plays along, not that the attraction was hard to fake between the two of you, and then gets up, stretching and showing off his intimidating size.

 

"Ezra," you call, trying to keep your voice even. "Time to go home, buddy."

  
Sam takes your hand in his and picks Ezra up when he comes running to the two of you, keeping a steady pace as you all walk back to your car. The other men haven't moved but you can feel their eyes watching your movements. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage by the time you made it to your car and it was taking everything in you to not panic as you got inside. Sam drives normally through town but constantly checks the rearview mirror. It's not until a black sedan appears suddenly behind you that he pushes the gas pedal down and enters the freeway, weaving in and out of traffic. It was dangerous with Ezra in the car, but Sam was doing everything he could to be safe while trying to lose them. They stayed on your tail until Sam swerved onto an exit at the last second, letting your little car blend in with the city traffic and then pulled into an underground garage. You were shaking like a leaf, knowing that it was Cliff's buddies that had found and followed you.

  
"Hey, hey, you're okay. We'll ditch your car and get another one. He will not get to you."

  
"They were so close. They could've grabbed Ezra and taken off before we could've gotten to them. And now they know what you look like!"

  
"So? They won't be able to find the bunker. If they do, they won't be able to get in."

  
"Sam, you have to let us go. I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me."

  
"They will kill you if they get you within their reach!"

  
Ezra starts to whimper at the sound of Sam's raised voice but calms down when the giant hunter reaches out and takes the child's hand in his. You sit there for a few more minutes, and slowly get back into traffic, heading home. As soon as you're within the walls of the bunker, you begin to calm down but say nothing to Sam, taking Ezra straight to your room and close the door. Sam wanted to follow you in but decides to give you the time and space, using it to call Dean.

  
"Don't tell me you eloped. Again."

  
"What? No. (Y/n) and I went on a date and were followed."

  
"All the way back to the bunker?"

  
"No. Lost them in town. I need your help ditching her car when you get back."

  
"No problem, Sammy. Everything else all right?"

  
"She wants to leave again. Thinks it'll be safer. For us."

  
"She's in the safest place with one of the most dangerous beings on the planet."

  
"She doesn't think so."

  
"Well, she's never seen you in action."

  
"I'm not taking her hunting, Dean. It's too dangerous. Anyway, I'm going to check on her. Later."

  
Sam hangs up, and walks to your room, lifting his hand to knock but drops it, giving you some more space. It's about time for dinner, so he heads that way and waits for you to come out.

  
By the time your eyes have run dry and you've calmed down, your stomach rumbles. Ezra giggles at the sound of it, and pokes you.

  
"You hungry too, buddy?"

  
"Ya!"

  
"All right. Let's go find Sam."

  
You were expecting to find him in his room, but the smells coming from the kitchen let you know he was elsewhere. His red and black plaid shirt is nowhere to be found, leaving him only in a tight, gray, short sleeved tee with a hand towel thrown over his shoulder. The muscles in his arms ripple with the smallest of movements, reminding you that Sam may be a gentle giant, but underneath lurks a lethal hunter.

  
"I thought you might be hungry, and it's about dinner time."

  
From the looks and smells of it, he'd made chicken alfredo. He puts a bowl in front of you, and one in front of Ezra, with the chicken and noodles cut up into tiny pieces.

  
"I cooled it off for him."

  
"Thank you."

  
Sam nods and sits across from you. You help Ezra feed himself while eating your dinner, too occupied to strike up a conversation. Once you're both finished, you gather your dishes and set them in the sink, kissing Sam good night as you walk by. You didn't want to go to bed by yourself, but maybe it would be easier to let Sam go if you didn't sleep next to him again. Changing Ezra into his pajamas and then climbing into bed did not take long enough to keep your mind off of him, and without any other distractions, you tossed and turned for what felt like forever. Flashes of his affections throughout the day and his protectiveness stirred something awake low in your belly. Without thinking, you throw your blanket off and rush to the door, swinging it open to find Sam standing on the other side with his hand raised.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't sleep and the events from today kept playing over and over in my mind-"

  
You silence him by pulling on his shirt until he's down to your level and then press your mouth to his, melding your lips together. His kisses are hesitant and gentle, where yours are hungry and demanding. You needed him; needed to feel his hands over your body again, feel everything you had felt last night and more. Mostly, you needed to feel him inside you. It was obvious you were already falling for him, and he for you. The last connection that needed to be made was body to body and tonight, it would finally happen.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. Please, Sam."

  
He picks you up by the waist, and gently kicks the door closed, carrying you to the edge of the bed before setting you back on your feet. You keep your lips locked until he pulls your shirt off, removing his quickly after. When you move to unclasp your bra, his hands stop you and replace yours, undoing it for you, tossing the garment somewhere on the floor after dragging it down your arms. He cups your breasts in his hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over your nipples, drawing little gasps and moans from you. His erection strains against his jeans, showing it's impressive length through its denim prison. You take one hand and stroke it, feeling it harden further beneath your palm. He groans against your mouth, bucking his hips a bit. With fevered movements, you strip each other of your pants and underwear, kicking them and accidentally tangle your feet together. You fall backward onto the bed with Sam barely catching himself in time to not squish you underneath his weight. He slips his hand between your legs, sliding his fingers through your folds and groans when he feels how wet you are. One thick finger dips inside you, but you shake your head and he stops.

  
"Did I hurt you?"

  
"No. God, no. I can't wait any longer, Sam. Please make love to me."

  
"I don't want to hurt you."

  
"You won't."

  
You scoot yourself up to your pillows, and spread your legs, beckoning Sam with a crooked finger. He grins, and crawls up your body, using one hand to brace himself and the other to guide his cock to your entrance.

  
"Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

  
"Okay."

  
Painstakingly slow, he pushes himself in inch by inch until he's fully sheathed and his pelvis is pressed against yours. He was so big that he stretched you until it was borderline painful but he held still to allow you time for adjustment. Cliff was nowhere near his size, and it made you gleeful knowing that you were with a man that was better than him in every way. You lifted your hips, letting him know that you were good to go and he pulled out before gently sliding back in again. Your fingers raked down his back until they reached his ass, cupping the perfectly rounded buttocks and give them a squeeze. Sam chuckles and swivels his hips, hitting a spot deep inside you that you didn't know was there.

  
"Ohhh, Sam."

  
He grins, wraps his arms around your lower back and holds you tighter, making it easier to grind his pelvis against your clit. The moans were hard to hold back once he did that, but the more you responded, the more he did too. His hips slammed against yours and his grunts mixed with the sound of slapping skin, adding to the already pornographic noises you were letting out. With a quick move of your bodies, Sam put you on top. You froze and struggled to get off, moving your hands to shield your body but Sam holds them both in his, stopping you.

  
"You are beautiful, (Y/n). Don't hide from me."

  
He releases your hands, moving his to your hips and waits for you. Taking yours, you slide your fingers between his and hold them in front of you for a moment. You shift your hips, shuddering when the tip of his cock brushes against that spot again. Lifting one of Sam's hand to your face, you turn your head and kiss the palm of his hand, using the distraction to begin moving. The feeling of your bodies working together once more erases any qualms you may have had about yourself. You throw your head back in ecstasy when Sam drops his hand and begins rubbing your clit, helping you build up your orgasm until you shatter around him. He catches you as you collapse onto his chest, rubbing your back and rolling you over.

  
"You good?"

  
"Yes."

  
He lowers his mouth to yours and picks your legs up to wrap them around his waist, pushing himself deeper inside you. Your slick makes it easier for him to go faster, and soon he doesn't hold back, sinking into you further with every thrust. It feels wonderful, and you show him by tangling your fingers in his silky locks, occasionally tugging to spur him on. Cliff barely ever made you cum, so you were more than surprised when you felt another one coming on. Sam's hips started to stutter, signaling that he was getting close to his own release. You were so close when you feel him shift like he was going to pull so you lock your ankles behind his back and dig your heels into his ass.

  
"Please don't."

  
His eyes held something akin to curiosity and understanding when he sees you pleading to him with your own and nods, lowering his head to your shoulder to muffle the sounds of his moans as he coats your womb with his seed. His orgasm triggers yours, mixing your slick together. You're exhausted, satisfied and slightly sore, but couldn't be happier. And then it sinks in that there was no protection or birth control used, creating a sinking feeling in your gut. Sam pulls out and slides his body next to yours, pulling you to his chest.

  
"I'm sorry," you whisper.

  
"For what?"

  
"I should've let you pull out. We've known each other a handful of days and now... oh, God. I'm so sorry."

  
"Then, I'm sorry too."

 

"Why?"

  
"I was only going to pull out because I thought that's what you would've wanted me to do. I haven't felt this way about someone in a very long time and already feel like I've known you for years. Whatever happens, I am with you."

  
His honesty made it feel like a huge weight had been lifted off your chest.

  
"I guess it's my turn to ask if you're sure."

  
"Yes."

  
_Yes, free will is a huge choice in each life, but sometimes, God did things for a reason and right now, that reason is making him smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was absolute HELL to get out. Sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

For two days, you, Sam and Ezra remained hunkered down in the bunker, laying low and enjoying each other's company. Cas occasionally popped in, checking in on you for Dean and Mary when they didn't have time to call. Sam was more than happy to have someone that shared his love for lore and books and even ordered quite a collection for Ezra online. The bunker was quickly feeling more like home, especially after the surprise toys that Sam ordered arrived. Ezra was delighted and helped Sam tear apart the boxes, shouting with excitement every time something new was revealed. The sight of the two playing together made your heart swell so much with happiness that it felt like it was going to burst. Absolutely nothing beat the sound of Ezra laughing as Sam pretended to lose a fight with another toy or started laughing because of Ezra laughing so hard.   
The sound of the bunker door opening interrupted their laughter, and Sam motioned for you to pick Ezra up and get behind him. He grabbed one of the many guns hidden around the place and went into hunter mode as he walked out from the library to confront the invaders.

  
"He- whoa! Sam! It's just me!"

  
At the sound of Dean's voice, you relax and walk out with Ezra. Sam's put the gun away and turns as you come up behind him.

  
"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?"

  
"I'm all right. Thought you were one of Cliff's men."

  
Dean's eyes harden briefly but soften when your son reaches out for him.

  
"Hey, big guy. Did you miss me?"

  
Ezra wraps his arms around Dean's neck, and the gruff blond buries his face against the child. Those deep emeralds were a tad bit shiny when he pulled away but you pretended not to notice. Dean is soon forgotten, however, when Mary, Cas, and Jack come down the stairs as well. Hugs and kisses from Mary and a hug from Cas are nothing compared to the bright greeting from Jack. Both of their eyes light up and soon they're wandering off together, more than likely looking for somewhere to do more shadow puppets on the wall. You hug Mary, Dean, and Cas and wait for the seriousness to settle in.

  
"Are you sure you weren't followed back here?"

  
"Yes, Dean. There was no sign of the same vehicle following us on the way back."

  
The heaviness of putting the Winchester's at risk weighed heavily on your chest. You didn't want to leave Sam, but what choice did you have?

  
"Whatever you're thinking, stop," Dean grumbles, raising his brows at you. Heat fills your face as you realize he could pretty much read your mind and it tempted you to hide behind Sam's back. Dean was not a threat to you, but a man his size commanding you around was still quite intimidating. "We'll take care of it. That's not something you ever have to worry about, sweetheart. Okay?"

  
"So, what are we going to do?"

  
"How attached to your car are you?"

  
You shrug. "If you can get rid of it, do it. I don't want Cliff or any of his friends being able to track us back here because of it. I'm tired of being scared. Tired of looking over my shoulder. I'm not a victim anymore."

  
Sam's chest swells with pride when he sees your back straighten and head raise with defiance. He can see the person you used to be before Cliff broke you into pieces slowly crawling back out of the shell you had to put yourself in. He leans down and kisses the top of your head, rubbing the small of your back and giving your butt a little squeeze.

  
"Once it gets dark, Sam will drive your car and I'll follow in the Impala until we find someone to ditch it, burn it or drive it into the river. Okay?" You nod, feeling a little relieved. "See? All taken care of." He grins and pulls you in for a brotherly hug, squeezing you tight right before he lets you go. "I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to stuff my face and take a nap."

  
Mary holds her hand up to agree with Dean and follows him into the kitchen after patting you on the arm. You look up to Sam and shrug, taking his hand and going with him back down the hallway to look for Jack and Ezra. In a spare room, the two are laughing together at the shadow creatures on the wall and the toys Jack is making float around.

  
"Maybe Ezra should have his own room," you suggest.

  
"I don't think it will be just his room. We'll probably always find Jack in here with him."

  
"So? He may be fully grown but he's still a child too. We- I will have to get him a big bed to fit them both."

  
Sam kisses the top of your head.

  
"You don't have to do this alone, you know."

  
"Ezra... he's... he's not yours though, Sam. I can do it. I can find a job close by or sell things from here. I don't... I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

  
"You're not a burden, okay?"

  
"I feel like it."

  
With Ezra distracted with Jack, Sam drags you down the hallway to his room. He has you pinned and pushed up against the door with your legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth attacking your neck. All thoughts of arguing flew out of your mind as he ground his hips and pushed his erection against your throbbing core, making you whine in his grip.

  
"Sam..."

  
"What, baby?"

  
"I... I need... ohh, I need you."

  
You're abruptly dropped to your feet, and your hands are instantly on Sam, tearing his shirt off, fumbling with his belt until you get it all undone and his pants and boxers drop to the floor with a satisfactory thud. He kicks them off while pushing your thin pajama pants down your hips, and you shiver as his breath ghosts down the insides of your thighs. Sam stands up, pulling your shirt off and then his soon follows, leaving the two of you bared to each other. He picks you up once more, his giant hands framing your hips as he holds you to the door. His cock is nestled between your folds, teasing and torturing you with every movement of his hips.

  
"Saaam, please."

  
He grins and moves his face close to yours, his mouth open and teasing.

  
"Tell me."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Tell me... you're not a burden."

  
"I'm... I'm not a burden."

  
"Say it again."

  
"Sam..."

  
"Say it."  
He positions his cock right at your entrance, just waiting to hear the words.

  
"I'm not a burd-ungh!"

  
Sam enters in one swift movement, cutting off the last part of the word. Your head thunks on the door as Sam fills you, exposing your throat and the younger hunter starts leaving little open-mouthed kisses everywhere. Sam snaps his hips over and over, driving his cock into you. Short gasps leave you, and soon you're clawing at Sam's back, keeping your legs locked tight around his waist and muffling your cries with your mouth on his shoulder. He leans back, effectively pulling you off him and cups your face in his large hands.

  
"I love you."

  
Sam's confession has you gasping for a whole other reason and makes the orgasm so much sweeter when it hits you. You clench around him, and with a few more stuttered thrusts, Sam comes too. He rests his head on your shoulder, both of you panting heavily.

  
"I... I don't know what came over me."

  
"I love you too."

  
His head snaps up.

  
"What?"

  
"I said I love you too."

  
Sam bursts into a huge grin and walks the two of you over to his bed and drops you down beneath him, covering your face and body in kisses. He looks up, a little breathless but still grinning.

  
"I thought you were going to run away. I thought maybe I would've scared you off because of saying it. I know... I know it's only been a week? Maybe?"

  
"Why would I run away? I thought what I had before was love with... with Cliff but Sam, this is so real. So, amazingly real."

  
Sam flops down beside you and pulls you against his chest. His heart is beating pretty hard still so you place your hand over it, loving the way it thuds underneath.

  
"I never thought it would be possible to feel this way again."

  
You hum, and tuck yourself underneath his chin, living in the peace of the moment.

  
Giggles erupt in the hallway and a call for 'mama' has the two of you scrambling for your clothes. Jack and Ezra had already made it into the library by the time you and Sam make it out of his room, with Dean raising his brows and sending you a knowing wink, making you blush. He's lounging in a chair, swirling the amber liquid around in a short glass. Gone is the embarrassment, instead, you're now concerned. Leaving Sam, you make your way to Dean and sit next to him.

  
"You okay?"

  
A haunting look fills those deep emerald eyes for a brief second, and then it's gone.

  
"I'm fine, sweetheart." He clears his throat and looks over at his brother. "It's about that time, Sammy. You ready?"

  
Sam's hand lands on your shoulder, making you jump a bit so he squeezes it gently in apology. "Are you sure you're okay with us disposing of your car?"

  
"Yes."

  
He nods to you, and then to Dean. The older hunter gets out of his chair, leaving the alcohol in his glass untouched and gives you a passing kiss on the temple.

  
"We'll be back, sweetheart. That son of a bitch isn't going to get to you."

  
Jack and Ezra wander up to the three of you with Dean looking at Dean curiously.

  
"Why are you leaving? You just got back."

  
"Sam and I have to take care of something. Won't take very long. Okay?"

  
There's a wariness in Jack's eyes but he seems to accept what Dean says.

 

"Are you hungry, Jack?" you intervene, trying to distract him from the brothers' temporary departure. "C'mon, let's get you guys something to eat."

  
You take Ezra's hand and you and the kids walk to the kitchen with the boys following close behind. Sam gives you a final kiss and then they're walking away to dispose of your car. You hug Jack, and he hugs you, just a little tighter and it makes your heart swell a bit.

  
"They'll be back, kiddo. Okay?"

  
Jack shakes his head and sits down next to Ezra as you start on dinner. Mary comes in about halfway through and by the time it's finished, Sam and Dean are back so you all get to sit down and have dinner together. There's a family feeling that you haven't felt since you were a kid, even though most of the time only half of you would be around.  
It had been decided that you were going to move into Sam's room and your old room was going to become Ezra's. You and Sam had stayed up most of the night, sitting in the library and going over things you'd like to buy for him. When Dean couldn't sleep and found the two of you sitting there, he brought beers and sat down with you. Soon, you were too tired to keep your eyes open and had reached your max limit of what you were going to let Sam pay for, (arguing you'd pay him back once you found a job) so you'd said your goodnights to Dean and went to bed in your new room with Sam.

  
=======

  
_"Anything?!" Cliff snarls._

  
_"No, sir. We haven't seen any signs of them for days. Her car was found a few miles from the park that we followed them at. Drove into a river but wasn't sunk well enough."_

  
_Cliff folded his hand into a fist, barely holding his anger in check._

  
_"How is it that I am paying the two of you top dollar but yet you can't find anything out about the man she was seen with and where he lives?!"_

  
_"We're sorry, sir. She's become a ghost."_

  
_"Are you tracking her debit card?"_

  
_"She closed her bank account the day we found her. As of right now, she's untraceable."_

  
_"Find her. Track her any way you can! I want her found by the time I'm out!"_

  
_Cliff's right-hand man cocks his head sideways._

  
_"You're getting out early?"_

  
_"First offense. I'm only getting thirty days and probation."_

  
_"Congratulations, sir."_

  
_"Find her. Keep her. Kill anyone who tries to stand in the way. Kill the men she left with. You have twenty one days, gentlemen. Get it done."_

  
_"Yes, sir."_

  
_"If I can't have her, no one can."_

  
_Cliff's hair was long and unkempt, making him seem wild and insane and as he finished speaking, his eyes took on a crazed look._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was absolute HELL to get out. I could NOT find the inspiration to get past my writer's block and am very thankful that I finally did. It's not as popular as a few of my other stories I have out but Sammy needed some love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been hitting every possible brick wall of writers' block possible with this story. I know it's been a little over a month since I posted a new chapter but I am hoping to start posting chapters more frequently.

When you woke up, a thought hit you.

  
_I need to call my parents._

  
Your phone was turned off in case Cliff decided to track it but calling your parents to let them know you were alive and away from him with your son was worth the risk.

 

Unfortunately, it did exactly what you feared it would.

  
_"Hello?"_

  
You could've cried once you heard your mom's voice.

  
"Mom?"

  
_"Oh my God. (Y/n)?! Is that you?"_

  
"Yes, it's me. It's really me. I... I'm not with Cliff anymore."

  
_"You're serious? You got away from him?"_

  
"Yes. Ezra and I... we were saved by FBI agents investigating murders back home. They caught him... he was trying to kill me." Your mom's gasp broke your heart. "He'd already put me in the hospital and tried finishing the job. They put him and his mother away. I'm filing for divorce and a restraining order."

  
_"That's so good to hear, honey! So... so good to hear! Where are you now?"_

  
"I'm in Kansas. With the FBI agents. We're in witness protection. I'm um... I'm actually seeing one of them."

  
_"Is it safe there? Can Cliff find you if he gets out?"_

  
"No. There's no way. We're in a bunker sort of place. Very safe."

  
_"Can we come see you?"_

  
"Well, I was thinking we'd come to you. We had a close call and I really want to be away while the papers are being served, you know?"

  
_"Will your agent let you come?"_

  
"Yes! Yes, of course! He's... oh, he's amazing, mom. He's great with Ezra, he's tall and gentle and... I can go on and on about him."

  
_"That's great, sweety. I'll tell your father I said hello and how you're doing, okay? Get in touch and tell us when you're coming! I love you."_

  
"I love you too mom. And daddy. Bye."

  
_"Bye, baby girl."_

  
You were in tears as you hung up and immediately turned the phone back off. Hearing your mother's voice and replaying the happiness in her tone finally made the dam burst, accidentally waking Sam up from his sleep.

  
"Hey, are you okay?"

  
You sniffle and wipe the tears away before turning around to face Sam.

  
"I just got off the phone with my mom."

  
He sits up, and runs his fingers through his hair, taming the bed head.

  
"That's... that's good, right?"

  
"Yeah! I, um, I want to go see her soon. Tomorrow, I need to go into the city and get everything taken care of and then I was thinking I can go to her."

  
"Does she know about us?"

  
"Yes."

  
Sam looks unsure for a moment but relief settles over his handsome features. He pulls you to him and lays you both back down, tucking you into his warm body.

  
"We'll go day after tomorrow. Sound good?"

  
"Will Dean let you come with me?"

  
"He's got mom, Cas, and Jack. I'm sure he'll be fine."

  
Truth is, you and Sam both doubted a little that Dean would let his younger brother go. But, there was a small piece that hoped Dean would because he always wanted his brother to have that apple pie life. Dean knew he would die because of the hunting life, but maybe Sam didn't have to.

  
A very loud knock on the door alerts you and Sam that it's time to get up for the day.

  
"Rise and shine! It's time for breakfast!"

  
"Speaking of," you giggle and leave the warmth of Sam's body to get dressed.

  
You pass Jack in the hallway, smiling at him warmly when he grins at seeing you. Surprise makes you walk a little faster when it dawns on you that Ezra isn't with Jack but relief floods through your body when you hear Dean's voice in your son's room.

  
"Hey, buddy. Ready to eat?"

  
"Yea!"

  
"Good. Uncle Dean's made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You like bacon?" You lean against the doorway and watch the two interact. "You're gonna love bacon."

  
"He already does."

  
Your voice startles Dean but he recovers quickly, turning on his heel as he's kneeled down playing with Ezra and his little toy cars.

  
"Raising your kid right, then."

  
"Of course. Bacon is an important part of life."

  
"Damn straight."

  
Dean stands up, towering over you but not in an intimidating way, with Ezra holding onto his finger.

  
"I have a question for you."

  
He squints his eyes a bit.

  
"What's that?"

  
"Can I take Sam with me and Ezra to see my mom? Dean, I... I love your brother. I know this life is important and I would never keep Sam away from it so I get it if you need him but I already told my mo-"

  
Dean holds a finger to your lips.

  
"Yes."

  
The smile that cracks his face makes him look years younger, letting out an 'oof' when you throw yourself at him and wrap your arms around his waist.

  
"Thank you."

  
"You're welcome, kiddo. Now, let's get this kid something to eat so you can tell your boyfriend the good news."

  
_Boyfriend, huh?_

  
Sam's still laying in the bed when you open the door so you run and jump on him, planting a big kiss on his lips.

  
"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

  
"Dean said you can go with us."

  
"He did?"

  
"I did. Spend time with her and the kid away from here, Sam. It'll be good for you." Dean leans against the doorway and ruffles Ezra's dark hair when the toddler wraps his arms around the hunter's legs. "You still have a chance for the apple pie life. Don't throw it away because you're worried about me. I've got mom and Cas and even Jack."

  
"Okay."

  
You snuggled up to Sam even more, your heart thumping in excitement. He throws his arm over your back, squeezing you against him until you can hear his own heart beating the same way yours is. Ezra climbs onto the bed, and without thinking, you and Sam separate, opening both your arms so Ezra can be between the two of you.

  
"See? Look at that. You're already like a little family."

  
Dean's bootsteps echo down the hallway after he leaves you.

  
"What do you want to do today?"

  
Your stomach growls, making you laugh.

  
"Eat first and then whatever you want to do."

  
Ezra moves himself onto Sam's chest when you scoot away and wraps his arms around his neck. Your son is pretty tall for his age but being with Sam makes him look tiny again. Sam wraps an arm protectively around Ezra as he carries him and holds out a hand for you to take. It isn't necessary because it's not a very long walk, but the connection between you and Sam makes you feel the need to touch him. Sam sits Ezra down in the chair next to Jack and ruffles the Nephilim's hair. For a few minutes, nothing can be heard but the clinking of plates and silverware as you and Sam fill up plates of food.

  
"Why are you leaving?"

  
You turn quickly, almost dropping the bacon.

  
"What?"

  
"Why are you leaving?"

  
"Humans don't like when you pry into their minds," Cas scolds.

  
"It's okay, Cas. Jack, we're not leaving forever. I haven't seen my mom and dad in a really long time and-"

  
"You miss them."

  
"I do. A lot. Me and Sam and Ezra, we'll come back. I promise."

  
He smiles and goes back to eating his food.

  
Breakfast goes by rather quickly and then you and Sam are pretty much kicked out the door by Mary and Dean.

  
"Go. Get out of here and go to the movies or something. We've got the little guy."

  
"Are you sure? We can take him wi-"

  
"Go," Dean says sternly. "We got him."

  
He shoos you and Sam out the door while Mary holds Ezra who is cheerfully waving goodbye at the two of you. The bunker door closes behind you and Sam looks down at his hand where Dean put the keys to Baby.

  
"He gave you his car to drive?"

  
Sam laughs, a little in disbelief. "Dean must really like you," he teases and throws his arm around your shoulders.

  
You load into the beautiful classic car and scoot up right against Sam, putting your hand on his upper thigh. He drives confidently with one hand on the wheel and the other on your thigh. The closer you get to the city, the tighter your grip gets on his leg.

  
"Are you all right?"

  
You release your grip on his thigh and rub the spot you were impaling your fingers into his jeans.

  
"Yeah. No. I'm worried about being followed again. Baby is... well, she's not very inconspicuous."

  
Sam's jaw ticks, but you surprise yourself by not flinching away.

  
"If we're followed again, Dean and I will deal with it."

  
It made you worry that they'd suffer from retaliation if Cliff ever got out, but the bunker was a fortress and damn near impenetrable. With the help of Cas and Jack, Cliff and his men would be lucky to even get anywhere close. You kissed Sam's cheek, making the twitch in his jaw go away, and the gentle giant calmed down almost instantly.

  
Both of you constantly checked the vehicles behind the Impala, making sure that you weren't being followed again and didn't stop until you'd reached the movie theater.

  
"It's been so long since I've been to a movie."

  
"Yeah. Me too."

  
You wanted to pay for the movie tickets but you left everything behind and Sam wouldn't let you anyway. Even after you told him you'd find some way to do it after you got a job. You and Sam argued over this while standing in line for concessions until two little old ladies started laughing behind you. Surprised, you and Sam turned around.

  
"Young couples like you are so sweet. How long have you been married?"

  
Heat fills your cheeks at their assumption but Sam saves the day.

  
"Barely a month," he says, proudly. "But, it feels like we've known each other our whole lives."

  
If you thought your face couldn't get any redder, boy were you wrong. But, it warmed your heart to hear Sam claim that the two of you were married. He was right though, it did feel like you had known each other for your whole lives. You didn't realize you'd spaced off until Sam nudged you.

  
"I'm sorry, what?"

  
"Are you expecting?"

  
A nervous laugh escapes you, and it takes you a few seconds to form a coherent sentence.

  
"I... we don't know. We haven't been trying but we haven't exactly been using any precautions either."

  
"Your first child?"

  
"With... my husband and I? Yes. I have a son from a previous marriage but Sam has taken him in as his own. He's been amazing." You look up at Sam, giving him a heartfelt smile as he takes your hand in his. "I couldn't have found a better man."

  
They 'aww'ed and wished you the best of luck. You felt like you were walking on clouds as Sam got the concessions and walked to the auditorium that the movie was playing in. As soon as the movie theater got dark, you quit paying attention. Being in the top corner gave you the advantage and it was pretty empty of people too. There were a few couples scattered around but none in your row.

  
Sam was watching the previews but jumped a little when your hand slid up his thigh. The colors reflected in his hazel eyes as he gazed down at you, curiosity peaking in them. When you grazed your fingers over his half hard cock, he finally caught on. His focus sharpened as he scanned over the theater, and once he was satisfied, he looked down at you and smirked.

  
It took everything you had not to burst into giggles when you unzipped his pants, but those giggles were soon gone when Sam pulls his cock free. You slip his flannel from around your shoulders onto his lap, hiding your dirty act. The armrest between you two was immediately put up and you scooted as close to him as you could. Sam rested his head back and closed his eyes when you grip his cock, letting out a small groan when you begin stroking him. You rotate between long and soft strokes, and quick and tight ones, loving the rumble of pleasure that comes from his chest.

  
Pleasuring Sam took so much of your focus that you didn't realize that the movie was almost over. With a quick glance around, you dipped your head and took his tip into your mouth, tightened your grip and ran your tongue along his length as you bobbed your head. Sam's breathing started getting heavy but instead of him reaching for your head, he rubbed your back until he lost control of his hips and came with a low growl. You waited until he was done twitching before sitting up and wiped your mouth with the napkins you'd grabbed for the popcorn. Sam zipped his pants up while you washed down the taste with a drink of your soda. As the credits started to roll, you and Sam looked at each other and started laughing.

  
"Well, that was probably the most exciting thing I've done in a while."

  
Sam presses a kiss to your forehead and puts his arm around your waist, leading you out of the theater.

  
"If that's exciting to you, you're going to be really surprised when we get to the car."

  
Unbridled lust ran rampantly through your veins at Sam's words, and you did everything in your power not to take his hand and run with him. You make it to the Impala in record time, Sam burns the tires as he leaves the parking lot and drives like a bat out of Hell until he finds an isolated parking garage to pull into.

  
"Backseat," he commands gently.

  
You climbed over as carefully as you could, and Sam was right, well literally behind you as you dropped onto the backseat. His mouth covered yours as he undid your pants and with your help, he pulled them down. He slips his fingers between your folds and groans at the wetness he finds.

  
"You ready for me, baby?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Somehow between it all, Sam got his pants undone and pushed down to his knees. Without needing to guide himself in, Sam slipped his cock inside you. He moans loudly, gives you a moment to adjust and then starts to thrust. You claw his back and hold on as he fucks you. A short, breathless laugh stops him for a moment, giving you a 'explain yourself' look.

  
"Dean's gonna be pissed."

  
He laughs too and it does wonderful things for the both of you, quickly rerouting your brains to the previous engagement. Sam shudders as he comes and his arms tighten around you almost possessively. You panic when he goes stock still.

  
"Sam?"

  
He lifts his head and cradles your face, staring deep into your eyes.

  
"Marry me."

  
You forgot how to breathe. "What?"

  
"I know it's sudden and we haven't known each other long but I love you and this feels right." Sam pulls out of you and fixes himself as you get redressed. Then, he takes your hands and holds them in his lap. "When I get a ring, I will do this right but, will you marry me?"

  
"Yes!"

  
You throw your arms around his neck and squeeze, feeling for the second time that day that you were walking on air. The drive home went by faster than the drive into the city and you were worried about what everyone was going to say at home.

  
Instead of being angry, they were all ecstatic. Dean squeezed the life out of you and you held Mary while she cried happy tears. Jack didn't quite understand but he congratulated you and Sam after Cas did.

  
Dean made a big dinner for everyone and between the happiness, the food and the start of the taste of your newfound freedom had you so drunk and full that you weren't sure what to do with it. You wanted to stay up late but your eyes were starting to droop and you began nodding off on Sam's shoulder. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. Before you even reached it, you were asleep in his arms.

  
Sam woke you up before the rest of your soon to be family woke up and the two of you headed out, going straight to the courthouse. All the paperwork for the divorce was easy enough to find and fill out, but it was the restraining order and filing for sole custody that definitely scared you. It was only a piece of paper and if Cliff got out anytime soon, he was going to find you and make you pay for taking Ezra away from him. You could only hope and pray that your new family would be enough to protect you and your son.   
Once that headache was taken care of and it was in the process of being delivered to Cliff in prison, you made one more stop. You didn't know how long it was going to take for the papers to get there or if Cliff was even going to sign them, but you wanted to marry Sam and you'd be damned if you wouldn't be ready by the time it all went through.

  
=======

  
_Cliff was barely holding himself together as he read over the papers._

  
_"Divorce? Sole custody? Who does the bitch think she's dealing with?"_

  
_Johnathon shrugged. "She seems to have forgotten, I suppose. What are you going to do about it?"_

  
_A cruel smile twisted Cliff's face. "I'm going to sign, and let her get comfortable. Make her think that I'm letting her go." His pen scratches across the appropriate papers before he puts them back in the envelope. "There."_

  
_Cliff's shady ass lawyer comes in, grinning wickedly._

  
_"Sir, I have great news."_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Someone posted your bail. You're free."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos for me. It's really been helping me come back to this story and push myself through the block.


	9. Chapter 9

You held onto the marriage application and Sam's hand the whole ride home, giggling like a little girl every time you made eye contact with him.

  
"You really want to marry me?"

  
"Yes, of course! Why?"

  
His hazel eyes were full of uncertainty for a moment, but then it clears and he gives you a real smile. "Nothing." Sam kisses the back of your hand and sets it down on your lap.

  
"Okay."

  
You're greeted by Dean in the garage, who's looking expectant as he leans against the body of a much older car.

  
"Well?" was the first word out of his mouth once you and Sam stepped out.

  
"We wait to hear something back," you shrug, trying not to wrinkle the paper in your hands. "It's all I can do."

  
Dean nods to said paper. "What's that?"

  
"Application for the marriage license."

  
His brows raise and a tiny lift of the corner of his mouth shows that he's happy for you and Sam. He and Sam exchange a brotherly hug and after they're done, you hang back a little and wait for Sam to go in first.

  
"Hey, Dean?"

  
"What's up, sweetheart?"

  
"Sam said something earlier on the way home that kinda... well, bugged me."

  
The change in Dean's face was almost scary when it switched from laid back to overly protective.

  
"What'd he say?"

  
"He asked me if I still wanted to marry him. Why would he ask me that?"

  
A sad smile makes his lips twitch. He puts his arms around your shoulders and walks with you to Baby, leaning against her grill.

  
"If you're worried it's you, it's not. See, Sammy hasn't always had the best of luck with the ladies. His first girlfriend died the same way mom did and a few of the other women he's... been with have died too. Our life isn't meant to have happy endings, kiddo and I think he's worried about that."

  
"Should I leave? Is this going to be too stressful for him?"

  
"No." You give him a doubtful look. " _No_. Okay? No. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. If you leave now, it'll crush him."

  
You glance down at your hands that are still holding the surprisingly unwrinkled paper and picture all yours and Sam's information filling in the blanks.

  
"I love him, Dean. I really, _really_ do. But, I'm scared. Honest to God scared."

  
"Of what?"

  
"Of you and him not coming home. Or Mary, Cas or Jack not making it home either. That I'm pregnant and that we'll get married but then Sam will regret it." Your voice drops to a whisper. "That Cliff will kill Sam and you and your family will hate me for it."

  
Dean tightens his arm around you and tucks you into his side.

  
"I can't promise us all coming home, (Y/n). I wish I could but then I'd be lying to you. As for that son of a bitch, I will kill him before he touches you or Sam or that little boy in there. Okay?"

  
"You don't think he will have regrets?"

  
"Not about you. Or anything with you, Ezra or anyone else that comes along."

  
The garage door opens and Sam comes down, holding beers in his hands.

  
"Everything okay?"

  
When a beer is handed off to Dean, you wrap your arms around Sam's waist and bury your face against his chest. Sam looks at his older brother, but Dean only shrugs, hiding his smirk behind his beer bottle.

  
"Everything is fine, Sam. I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
You pull the gray t-shirt he's wearing underneath his flannel down until it exposes his anti-possession tattoo and places a kiss on it before going into the bunker to find the rest of your new family.

  
"What were you thinking saying that to her, Sam? This girl, as strong but broken as she is, doesn't need this shit from you. She's gone through more than any person should have and still comes out kicking but she needs you to be strong for her now. I'm not saying keep all the family secrets from her, but at least wait until we take care of the son of a bitch that's coming after her. All right?"

  
Sam opens his mouth a few times before he pauses, finishes off his beer and then nods. "Okay."

  
Dean smacks his brother on the back, and the two join everyone else in the bunker.

  
Ezra is sitting on your lap, playing with a Rubik's cube while Jack watches on, fascinated. Cas is watching cartoons with an intense look on his face and it makes you want to laugh at the innocence of the situation. You and Mary both look up when the boys walk into the makeshift living room. They've both got new beers in their hands and hands one off to their mom. Mary tries to hand hers to you but your shake your head.

  
"Are you...," she trails off, glancing down at your belly and then up at Sam.

  
"We don't know yet," you murmur, a little bashfully.

  
"But, we're not exactly trying to prevent it either," Sam adds, looking a bit sheepish.

  
Baby blues look up from the tv and meet your (e/c) ones. There's a look in them that tells you everything that you need to know and when Cas lifts the corner of his mouth up at Sam, you know that he knows too. You look at Sam and he looks at you and then Mary and Dean catch on. Jack tilts his head, staring at everyone in turn.

  
"What's everyone smiling for?"

 

"(Y/n) and Sam are going to have a baby," Cas informs him.

  
Hearing Cas say it out loud makes it so much more real and before you realize what you're doing, you're flying off the couch with Ezra in your arms and into Sam's. He wraps his arms around the two of you, kisses Ezra's forehead and then plants a loud on right on your lips.

  
"Oh, God," you burst into nervous laughter. "We have to tell my parents."

  
Dean's ridiculous laugh behind you makes Sam roll his eyes, but another congratulatory hug from your soon to be brother and mother in law has you feeling like you're on cloud nine.

  
"They'll be ecstatic," Mary reassures you. "You got away from the abusive man you were with, you have one beautiful little boy already and another one on the way with a man who loves you. You're in the home stretch. Don't let anything or anyone take that away from you."

 

"I won't. But, we do have to start packing if we're going to go see them."

 

"You pack, and we'll watch little man here," Dean offers. "Go on. Sam, go help her."

  
Ezra makes a beeline for Dean as soon as he's set down and Sam pulls you in for a smoldering kiss. He gently picks you up and carries you to the bedroom, sets you on the bed and pulls out the bags he usually uses for hunting. A little bit of everything goes into it and he doesn't let you lift a finger to help. Even when it comes to packing a bag for Ezra.  
"Sam, I'm barely pregnant. Cas can't even hear a heartbeat yet. Let me do something."

  
"I am. You're supervising. Should I pack toys?"

  
"Yes," you laugh. "His favorites are in the living room with the family."

  
"That's the last of it then."

  
Sam helps you to your feet and then you're almost dragged down the hallway because of how quickly his long legs are moving.

  
"That was fast," Dean chuckles.

  
Red colors your cheeks and you shake your head in amusement.

  
"All we need is Ezra and his toys. Then, we're off to see my parents."

  
Sam picks your son up while Dean puts the toys in Ezra's bag and hands it to you.

  
He pulls you into a hug, and whispers, "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. You're already family."

  
You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in the crook, holding on tightly.

  
"I love you, Dean. Thank you for saving us."

  
He squeezes before letting go and wipes away the tears from your face with his thumbs.

  
"Get outta here. Go have a slice of that apple pie life, Sammy."

  
Sam hugs his brother and you pick Ezra up, making him giggle when you blow on his cheeks. The three of you head to the garage and pick a car, loading the bags and Ezra into it first before you and Sam get in. Dean, Mary, Cas and Jack all wait outside and wave as you and Sam drive by. He takes your hand and laces your fingers together, looking over at you and smiling.

  
"Are you ready for this?"

  
"Yes. No. I... I don't know. I haven't seen my parents in so long and I don't know how they're really going to react to seeing you. It's overwhelming."

  
"Everything will be fine, baby. I'll be there to support you."

  
Sam enters in the address of your parents home, and you settle in for the long drive. Washington is a bit more of a stretch than Oregon, but you were happy to be with Sam no matter how long it was going to take.

  
"Dean's called ahead and reserved us hotel rooms every couple hundred miles so we don't overdo it."

  
"Okay."

  
Even with Sam's careful driving, the miles fly by and soon enough you're pulling into a hotel. Sam gets out and checks the three of you in, gets the key and then you're in the room to settle in for the night.

  
After dinner, a bath and a bedtime story read by Sam, Ezra is out like a light. You turn the tv volume down low and the room light off, climbing under the covers and curl up with Sam. He tucks you under his chin and rubs your back with one hand while the other cups your butt, occasionally squeezing. You let out a giggle every time he does it so he keeps doing it until he's using both hands and you're grinding against his leg to relieve some of the tension.

  
"Sam," you whisper, nipping your favorite spot on his throat.

  
A pleased sound rumbles in his chest, and then you're being turned onto your back. His giant hands make quick work of getting your t-shirt off, your pants and panties soon following it to the floor. He's only in sweatpants and it clearly shows how much his cock is straining inside them. Sam groans when you cup his bulge and run the palm of your hand up and down it, his hips lightly bucking with each stroke. You push them down with your thumbs and he kicks them off the rest of the way once they reach his knees.

  
"Need you, sweetheart. Do you need me?"

  
"Always, Sam."

  
His mouth covers yours as his hand dips between your legs, sliding his fingers through your wet folds. He sinks two long fingers inside you, curling them and pressing against your spot, making your back arch underneath him. Sam lowers his head and sucks a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and making it stand at attention before switching to the other one. He rubs the heel of his hand against your clit, using the pressure from it and his fingers buried in your core to bring you to a swift orgasm. You call out his name and dig your fingers into his back, with your thighs clamping around Sam's hand.

  
"Good girl," Sam praises you.

  
The compliment combined with the endearment makes your skin flush.

  
Sam covers your body with his and the bump of his cock head against your sensitive clit makes you twitch a little.

  
"Sorry," he chuckles and then he pushes his thick length inside you, filling you to the brim.

  
Your legs come up and wrap around his waist with your heels digging into his lower back to push him in deeper. This urges him on, and his thrusts become harder, causing his hips to crash against yours. The sound of heavy breathing, bodies slapping together and satisfied moans filled the room, surprisingly not waking Ezra up. The coil in your belly tightened further and further but it felt like there was still something missing that needed to push you over the edge. Sam could feel the tension in your body, responding eagerly and picked up your right leg, lifted it up onto his shoulder without stopping. The change in your position allowed him to get deeper and with just one small flick of his thumb on your clit, you were crumbling around him.

  
Sam took advantage of your limpness and rolled you onto your belly, pulling on your hips until your ass was at a satisfying level for him. Without warning, he slammed back in sending your senses into overdrive as he fucked without abandon. You grinned into the pillow, knowing that Sam had ruined you for every other man out there. To tease the giant hunter, you began pushing back against him, sighing in pleasure when the tip of his cock brushed against your spot. Sweat rolled down Sam's heaving chest and with the disaster that had become of his hair, made the hunter look wild and feral. When his hands tightened on your hips and his thrusts began to falter, you knew he was getting close. Though Sam had been a taker with his other lovers, he gave as much as he took from you so when you felt his chest against your back, you realized he was asking for one more orgasm from your body. You whimpered when he brushed his fingertips across your clit, but with a slight pinch of them and a fresh hickie on your shoulder blade, you and Sam came together. His mouth being attached to your skin muffled his slight roar as his warm cum filled your womb, and after his body stopped twitching, he rolled to his side, pulling you with him.

  
After your matching pants evened out, Sam kissed your temple rather tenderly.

  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

  
You roll in his arms and snuggle against his hard chest, shaking your head no. It was hard to stay conscious after the workout Sam just put you through and completely miss his next question because of sleep pulling you under.

  
Sam getting out of bed to take a shower wakes you up and you surprise him when you step into the tub behind his large frame. You wrap your hands around his midsection and kiss everywhere you can reach on his back, grinning when goosebumps pop up in all the places your lips have touched. Dragging your nails down his belly until you reach his cock, you take his length into your hand and slowly stroke him under the water. His hair tickles your forehead as he drops his head back and lets out a deep groan. Surprisingly, Sam moves easily when you pull him back by his hips until you can move in front of him. His gorgeous hazel eyes are blown wide with lust and then with shock when you lower yourself to your knees.

  
You can see how he's struggling to let you have control by the way he's breathing and the vein that's sticking out in the side of his neck.

  
"You don't... you don't have to do this, baby."

  
"I want to."

  
Taking his throbbing length in one hand, you use the other to grip onto his hip for balance and begin stroking him slowly. Sam's head drops back and he lets out a low groan, making the heat in your belly rise. You give the tip a kitten lick, smirking when Sam jerks in your hand, and then lick the underside of his cock from base to tip before taking him as far as you can into your mouth. It's unbelievably satisfying when he moans, and you drop your hand to between your legs to relieve some of the tension there. Sam takes a gentle grip onto your hair as you bob your head, squeezing every once in a while to show how much restraint he's using to not fuck your mouth. Spreading your legs for more balance, you use the hand gripping onto Sam to stroke his sac.

  
"Fuck!"

  
You grinned around Sam's cock because of his outburst and the giant hunter feels it, looks down and raises his brows.

  
"Think it's funny, baby?"

  
Heat rises up your neck and colors your cheeks as Sam stares down at you with his cock still in your mouth. Feeling brazen, you pull your mouth off and while keeping eye contact, you run your tongue on the underside of his shaft. His pupils darken, warning of the fucking you were about to receive. Sam picks you up by the arms, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist.

  
"You ready for me, baby?"

  
"God, yes, Sam."

  
Instead of slipping his cock inside your aching cunt, Sam drops to his knees and lifts your legs onto his shoulders to bury his face between them. Your head thumps against the shower wall as he licks a thick stripe between your folds, flicking the tip of his tongue against your throbbing clit and then buries his tongue inside you. You're a trembling mess within minutes and soon covering his face in slick as you come.

  
But, in true Sam fashion, he was nowhere near being done with you yet. Before you were even finished coming down from orgasmic bliss, Sam inserts two thick fingers inside your pussy and crooks them, finding your g-spot easily. You return the favor and stick your hands in Sam's hair, but dig in because you don't have to worry about hurting him. It spurs him on the tighter you tug on his hair, and with a shudder, you come again to Sam's delight. You feel boneless, and can't stand on your feet.

  
"Ezra's going to wake up soon," you mumble.

  
"We gotta make this fast then. You ready?"

  
You chuckle, and wrap your arms tightly around his neck. Sam presses his lips against yours for a hot kiss, and slides your wet back up the wall until he's standing flat on his feet. With a swift move of his hips, Sam's sheathed inside you.

  
"Fuck, baby. You're so wet."

  
Using the leverage of your body against the wall, Sam is able to fuck you hard and fast, hitting every spot inside you that makes you sees stars. He pounds his cock into you, with each sound of skin slapping on skin bouncing off the walls. It's passionate, it's primal and it's everything you never knew you wanted.

  
Sam's thrust start getting shallow and rougher, and all you could do was hold on for dear life.

  
"Come with me, (Y/n). Come on my cock."

  
He slips his hand between your bodies and presses his fingers on your clit, rubbing them in the pattern he has down to perfection. It's an instant explosion that has your toes curling in pleasure and your mouth wide open in a silent scream. Sam growls low in his throat as his hips pump three more times and then spills himself inside you.   
Over your joined panting, Ezra's little voice asking for you can be heard. When you go to get out, Sam stops you.

  
"I'll take care of him. I've already cleaned myself off."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Of course. I love the little guy."

  
He kisses the top of your head and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before going out into the main room. You can hear him and Ezra talking and laughing, so you rush through the rest of your shower and getting dressed.

  
Sam's already changed Ezra and fed him, and now Ezra's helping Sam pack the bags.

  
"Hey, pretty mama."

  
You laugh and shake your head. Ezra comes barreling toward you so you kneel down and catch him in your arms, squeezing the little guy in a tight hug.

  
"Sleep good, buddy?"

  
Ezra nods and starts yammering on about something that you can only nod and agree with because you have no idea what he's actually saying. Picking Ezra up and setting him on the bed allows you to pay attention to him while getting dressed.

  
Pretty soon you're packed up and ready to go.

  
======

  
_"Where am I taking you, sir?"_

  
_"Washougal, Washington. My dear ex-wife may be free, but I'm going to give her parents a choice. Tell me when she comes, or I'll come back and kill them. Slowly, painfully and as horribly as I can with a smile on my face."_

  
_"As you wish."_

  
**_A few hours later..._ **

  
_Cliff can hear (Y/n)'s parents inside the house; her mother and father clearly thrilled that her daughter was finally going to come home. The knock on the door quiets them for a moment and then it's thrown open._

  
_"Hello, Grace. Richard. We need to talk. Mind if I come in?"_

  
_They're both too startled to say anything and step by out of fear to let Cliff in. He looks around the house, smirks at the unchanged environment and sits down in the chair farthest away from the door._

  
_"I know that your daughter is on her way here. We may be divorced, but she is still mine. Ezra is still my son. Here's what's going to happen. My original thought was to wait somewhere else and have the two of you call me. **But** , knowing the two of you, you wouldn't do that until she was long gone. So! I'm going to wait here until she arrives. I just got out of prison and their food was repulsive. What's for dinner?"_

  
_=======_

  
2 days and 3 hotels later, you, Sam and Ezra finally arrive at your parent's house. You're too excited to recognize the growing dread in your gut and just pass it off as nerves. It's the first time you've seen your parents in years and now you're toting along a two year old, Sam and your unborn child.

  
"Are you ready for this?"

  
Sam presses a kiss to your temple as the three of you stand outside the car. "I'm ready for anything when you're by my side, baby. Let's go see your parents."

  
Crossing the street felt like it happened within a blink of an eye, but walking up your parents pathway to the house felt like it took a lifetime. Sam held Ezra and stood behind you while you knocked on the door. You smiled when the door started opening, but fear gripped your heart and made your blood run cold when you realize it's not your parents that answer the door. It was Cliff.

  
"Hello, darling. Won't you come in?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Originally, I was going to have this be the last chapter and have it be super long but I felt that it would be better if it was split into two pieces. SO, this is part 1 of 2 of the epilogue. 
> 
> Slight trigger warning: non-con but it doesn't get too bad. 
> 
> Happiness is coming our way for our dear Sammy.

Sam steps forward, shielding you and Ezra with his body. Cliff's eyes darken dangerously, making you shrink back in fear but Sam only stands taller, showing Cliff that he doesn't fear him.

  
"Your parents and I weren't expecting you to bring an extra... person. Come in, come in. We have much to discuss, you and I."

  
Fear kept your feet planted where you were behind Sam and a death grip on Ezra in your arms. Cliff notices and reaches both hands behind his back. A deadly _click_ echoes in the tense silence and Sam goes rigid at the noise.

  
"I said. Come. _In_."

  
Sam wraps a stiff as steel arm around your shoulders and gently guides you and Ezra into your parents' house. If it wasn't for the situation, you'd revel in the familiarness of your surroundings. It really was like coming home. Family pictures lined the walls, the coffee table, and white doilies with their intricate patterns and all the throw pillows on the couch, loveseat, and recliners. Your dad's glasses sat on an open book next to his chair and a half full glass of tea sat on a coaster with your childhood pet's face on it rested underneath.

  
But what brought that fantasy down was the guns pointed to the backs of your parents' heads. Tears were rolling down your mother's face and was pale as a sheet whereas your father's face was full of rage. It was clear that there was so much he wanted to do but knew that if he did, it would end his life in a flash and possibly his wife's as well.   
Cliff motions for the three of you to sit on the well worn but still fluffy patterned couch. Panic was quickly setting in, but with Sam's large hand on your lower back guiding you to the couch provided you with some stability.

  
 _Castiel_ , Sam prays, _tell Dean Funky Town._

  
Sam then concentrates on sending Cas the exact location of where they are and hopes that the angel is around Dean and gives his brother the message. He has no doubt that Dean will understand, and after that, help will be on the way.

  
"You see," Cliff begins, swaying the gun in his hand as he talks, "I was fully ready to let you go. I didn't even care that you were taking my son from me. But then," he snarls, and pistol whips Sam, "I find out you already started shacking up with another man before we were even divorced! That I have to punish you for."

  
Ezra was ripped from your arms and given to your mother, and then you were being dragged to your feet and out the door with Sam right behind you. Cliff ordered one of his men to stay behind to prevent your parents from phoning for help, while the others shoved Sam into the backseat of the car. Cliff kept his gun trained on you as he took you and Sam to wherever he had planned.

  
"I hate to admit," Cliff drones on, "that you are looking exceptionally well. Even if you are getting a little fat."

  
The gag in Sam's mouth and the handcuffs on his wrists keep him from ending the sorry son of a bitch's life as he has to listen to Cliff keep insulting you. This goes on for miles, with every slimy remark that falls out of Cliff's mouth only fueling the rage that's been building inside Sam's chest since the moment he saw your battered body in that hospital bed.

  
Your flight or fight response went into full-blown flight mode when Cliff pulled into the parking lot of a shabby hotel, and his true intentions were revealed. Grabbing onto the door handle and trying to free yourself does nothing, and throwing your elbow into the window only hurts you further. Sam's struggling in the backseat, but having no way to unlock himself from the seatbelt keeps him planted there. Cliff reaches over and grabs you, dragging you kicking and screaming from the car. Sam's awful roar is sharply cut off when the door is slammed.

  
Cliff throws you over his shoulder, and hauls you upstairs, unlocking a door with a rusty key. He kicks it open and then closed, throwing you onto the shabby bed. You're on the flimsy mattress for a brief second before you're up and bolting to the bathroom, but Cliff beats you to it and a mean right hook to your face sends you reeling backward. Cliff takes advantage of you being stunned to tackle you onto the bed and proceeds to tie your hands up before moving down to your feet. Screaming for Sam is no help because your giant hunter is locked up in the car, still struggling to break free. There's one name that briefly flits through your mind and you scream it as loudly as you can.

  
"JACK!"

  
========

  
_The Nephilim covers his ears in pain as your prayer comes through loud and clear._

  
_"Jack? What is it?"_

  
_He looks up at Dean, his eyes filling with tears._

  
_"It's (Y/n). She's in trouble."_

  
========

  
"Who is Jack?!"

  
The blows to your face and body keep coming when you refuse to answer Cliff. You can only hope and pray that yours and Sam's baby survives, because you're not sure you can survive another loss. Blood is pouring from your nose and mouth and bruises are forming in macabre patterns on your body. Your nose is definitely broken, and you're having a hard time breathing which could possibly mean you have more broken ribs again. Lying there, dazed and beaten with Cliff straddling your hips makes you feel like you've never left Oregon. Tears sting the cuts on your face, and no matter how hard you try, you can't stifle the sobs that break free. Like the sick and twisted bastard that Cliff is, hearing your pain and seeing you bruised and bloodied at his hands turns him on. The feeling of his erection pressing against your thigh has every meal you've ever eaten threatening to come back up.

  
Cliff slides himself down your legs and uses the advantage of his long arms to pull your pants and underwear down, effectively keeping you more trapped as your clothes hang around your ankles. He pulls his phone out and sends a message to one of his men to bring Sam in. No matter how much you squirm, you can't get away.

  
The door opens, and a bloody face Sam stumbles in, his eyes sharp and full of anger when they lock on yours. He towers over the two men holding onto his arms, and it takes all of their combined strength to sit Sam down into the chair. With a blow to the head, Sam is stunned into submission.

  
"Now, you can watch."

  
Cliff unzips his pants and pushes them down past his ass. Cliff had been the only man you had been with for a long time, but seeing his cock now made you want to laugh. He was half the size of Sam. The fear of what he was going to do to you was still very much there but now shame has been added to the mix. Will Sam still want you after it's over? Or will he turn you away and out on the street despite the child you're carrying? You loved Sam with all your heart and had to turn your face away as Cliff rolled you to your stomach and pushed his dick into your core. He may be smaller than Sam, but it still hurt and the cries of pain you let out were assumed to be of pleasure.

  
"Such a whore, (Y/n). Always knew that. See Sam? See how she whines for my cock? Bet you can't make her do that."

  
Hearing Cliff say shit like that has you unintentionally bursting into laughter, silencing the whole room.

  
"You... you think... I'm making those sounds because it feels _good_? You're a fucking idiot." Cliff yanks your hair until you're forced to look at him over your shoulder. It kills your neck, but you can't stop laughing. "You are right about one thing. Sam can't make me do that. Why? Because he does it _better_. I _scream_ his name. You think you're so big? Sam is _twice_ your size. He has no issues getting it up or going more than one time a night!" Cliff has paled considerably while you shame him in front of his men, and now his dick is going soft inside you. "Do you know how many times Sam has made me come _before_ he does?" You're hysterical now and can't stop the words pouring from your mouth. "The first time I had sex with Sam, he ruined me for all other men. Sam is a _god_ in bed. You? You're _nothin_ g!"

  
Cliff was fully flaccid now, and trembling with shame and rage. He slams your face back down on the bed, straight into the pillows. His intentions are clear when his hand presses down on the back of your neck, holding your face where it's at. It's difficult to move because of the way Cliff is sitting on you and you're quickly losing oxygen.

  
_Castiel... help... Sam..._

  
Blackness swarmed the edge of your vision, and as you sink into unconsciousness, you hear someone calling your name.

  
======

  
"(Y/n)? Can you hear me?"

  
The pressure on the back of your skull has been lifted, and you were no longer on your front. It hurt to open your eyes, but you managed and were greeted by the relieved faces of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack. You tried smiling, but it hurt so much. Dean noticed you were trying to talk but he held a hand out and gestured for Cas. The trench-coated angel moved forward with his palm lifted toward your forehead, but Jack shook his head no.

  
"I want to do it. She prayed to me."

  
"You've never healed anyone before," Cas argues. "You could smite her by accident."

  
Jack's tearful eyes met yours, so you reach out to take his hand. He smiles, and a warmth rushes through you so quickly that you gasp. You can fully open your eyes, and breathe properly without it feeling like there are shards of glass stabbing your insides.

  
"You did it, Jack!" His smile lit up the shabby hotel room, instantly making everyone feel a million times better. "Where's Cliff?" Sam and Dean's faces darken. It's then that you see how bloody Dean's knuckles are and when you go to look at Sam's, he hides his hands inside his pockets. "Is he dead?"

  
"No," Cas states flatly. "I had to pull Sam off before he did kill him."

  
"So, he's going to go back to prison where he can charm his way into getting out early on good behavior, get out and come after us again?"

  
Dean understands the venom in your voice and sees the anger and fear building in your eyes.

  
"What do you want to do about it, sweetheart?"

  
"I don't want to live in fear anymore."

  
Sam and Dean share a look, doing their brotherly form of communication you will never understand.

  
"Jack, Cas, let's give them some privacy." As Dean walks out with the angels, he dials a number. "Crowley, we need a favor."

  
Sam hesitates before coming over to you, switching his weight from foot to foot until he closes the distance in two large strides. He sinks to his knees on the faded orange carpet and lays his head down on the bed next to your hip. You run your fingers through his hair, holding back tears.

  
"Sam, this isn't your fault."

  
"I couldn't protect you."

  
Sighing and cupping Sam's chin in the palm of your hand, you gently nudge him until he turns and looks to you.

  
"Cliff is a psychopath. None of us could've seen him doing this."

  
It was obvious that he wanted to take the blame and shoulder the guilt for it, but he knew you were right. Dean had been saying the same thing since he'd arrived with Cas and Jack.

  
Uncertainty flickered in your eyes, and you hoped that Sam hadn't seen your moment of weakness, but because of the skills that Sam had developed over the years of hunting meant that he did. Without hesitation, he was scooting you over onto the bed until he could lay next to you and then pulled you into his lap. You were expecting pain because of moving, but Jack had healed you thoroughly. Burying your face in Sam's flannel provided you with a noseful of his unique scent, slightly quelling your fears. When you begin shaking in his arms, he knew that you'd started crying. But, instead of pushing you to start talking, he lets you let everything out until you're ready.

  
"Do..." sniffle," do you... still want me?"

  
Sam was so shocked that all he could do was sit there, frozen.

  
"What?"

  
You raise your head but refuse to meet his eyes and instead distract yourself with the top button of his shirt.

  
"After today... do you still want me?"

  
"Why wouldn't I?" it comes out a bit harsher than Sam intended, and it breaks his heart when you flinch because of his tone.

  
"Because of what Cliff did." Sam lets out a choked laugh, and you stare at him in bewilderment until he clears his throat from embarrassment. "Why are you laughing?"

  
"What he did to you is beyond wrong. But, seeing what you did to him makes me want you a thousand times more."

  
"I'm not sure if this is making me feel better or not."

  
Sam lifts you like you weigh nothing and shifts your bodies so that you're now straddling his lap. He bends his knees, pressing you closer against him. You can feel the outline of his half hard cock between your legs, and despite what had only happened a short while ago, you squirmed and wriggled until he let out a groan. He holds onto your hips, stilling your movements while he gives you a stern look.

  
"It should make you feel powerful, baby. You conquered the monster from your past. He can't hurt you anymore."

  
"Can't or won't?"

  
"Both."

  
"Is he dead?"

  
He shakes his head, making his long brown locks wave across his face. There's a brief feeling of disappointment when you hear that Cliff is still alive. Are they waiting for your... permission to end the bastard's life? Or does Sam and Dean have something more sinister planned? You've never wanted to have the decision to end someone's life before, but Cliff didn't deserve to live. If you go to Hell for wishing for his death, then so be it.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
During your whirlwind of contemplating your morality, Sam had been trying to talk to you but you hadn't heard anything he said.

  
"Do you want him dead?"

  
"Yes."

  
No hesitation.

  
Sam couldn't decide if he felt surprised or relieved.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Why should he get to live? Why should I have to live with the possibility of him getting out of prison _again_? Or having to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? No. He needs to die. I _need_ that peace of mind or I'm going to go insane. Ezra doesn't need him in his life and the only way to stop that is for him to die."

  
"Well, at least one of you knows how to think." A sudden Scottish voice results in you jumping in Sam's lap. Whirling around to face the intruder, you find a sharply dressed bearded man sitting in the chair by the window. "Hello, darling."

  
"Crowley," Sam growls.

  
"Hello, moose. No need to raise your hackles. I'm not here for a favor."

  
"What are you here for then?"

  
"Her."

  
Your heart plummeted. What could this man possibly want with you? And how the hell did he get in here without you or Sam hearing or seeing the door opening?

  
Sam's body trembled with rage underneath you, and it was clear that your weight on top of him was the only reason he hadn't sprung to his feet yet and pummeled Crowley.

  
"Why?"

  
"You see, I got an interesting phone call a few minutes ago about a man that had been savaging beating a woman and said man needed to be 'taken care of'. What would I care about any human woman unless she was selling her soul? But, that woman happens to be someone a Winchester cares about. Any debt I can rack up by helping a Winchester is a win in my book. So, I'm here for her."

  
Sam scoffs. "You're only here to help so we owe you."

  
"Did you expect anything else?"

  
"No. Deal's off."

  
Crowley's answering smirk is wicked and a horrid feeling ran down your spine at the fire that danced in the man's eyes. The soft chocolate brown that you'd been looking at suddenly flared crimson, revealing that this was no man at all.

  
"Sam," you whimper, terrified.

  
"Cut it out, Crowley. There's no need to scare her."

  
Surprise flits across Crowley's bearded features before it turns into curiosity. "Seems Moose here has forgotten his introductions." He stands and gives you a small bow. "King of Hell, darling. Now, let's discuss terms. You want your ex-husband dead, yes? That's simple enough. A snap of my fingers can have him gone in an instant. That would be too quick for you, though wouldn't it?"

  
Something about Crowley's monologue was getting under Sam's skin. His jaw twitched in irritation and the muscles in his arms flexed, his anger slowly rising to the surface.

  
"Get to the point."

  
With every word that he spoke, the need to flee rose inside you. Crowley was going to ask something that you knew that you would want to say no to but were going to say yes to anyway. The King lifted his head in a knowing way, and looked straight at you, leisurely crossing one leg over the other.

  
"She chooses his fate."

 

"No. Absolutely not."

  
"Okay."

  
"That's a girl."

  
With a snap of his fingers, the King was gone. Sam had you cradled in his arms and was walking you outside before you could ask him anything, and was putting you into the car you'd borrowed from the bunker. He doesn't say anything when he gets in, and it's not until you've entered a familiar neighborhood that you've realized that he's brought you back to your parents' house. The car comes to a slow stop, but the sinking feeling in your heart stays.

  
"Sam, I can't go in there. Not after what they've been through because of me."

  
Cas, Dean, and Jack walk your way, and Dean gives Sam a small nod.

  
"It's been taken care of baby. Cas made them forget that Cliff was ever here and your parents think that we're getting back from picking up the rest of the family."

  
Jack is grinning at you as he stands next to Dean and Cas, and it's the warm feeling in the pit of your stomach because of them that allows you to step foot out of the car. The Nephilim that stole your heart steps in front of Dean and wraps his arms around you, squeezing. He doesn't stop until you pat him on the back, coughing a little.

  
"I'm sorry!"

  
"I'm okay, Jack. You're just really strong."

  
"I know."

  
Jack doesn't let go of you the whole time, not even letting Sam hold your hand to cross the street. You were imagining his wings curling around you, protecting you the only way that you knew Jack would. There was nothing that made you happier than knowing that your parents were safe inside with your son, and your soon to be new family was right by your side, walking with you to a better future. The future that yours and Sam's child will grow up in.

  
_The baby._

  
You turn around to face Cas with the question on your lips when the angel smiles.

  
"He is alive and well."

  
_He?_

  
You and Sam look to each other, grinning. He chuckles, Dean barks out a small laugh and then clasps his hand onto Sam's shoulder.

  
"Two more Winchester boys to add to the family, Sammy!"

  
The small part of you that doubted Ezra would be accepted as a full Winchester quickly diminished and crumbled into tiny little pieces. Why wouldn't this strange, broken and melded back together family _not_ accept your son into their ranks?

  
Ignoring the slight crowd around the two of you, Sam pulls you against his chest and slants his mouth across yours for a scorching kiss.

  
Dean clears his throat. "Let's go meet the family, shall we?"

  
Sam takes your hand in his, and the five of you walk into your parents' house.

  
Your mom and dad were ecstatic to meet Dean, Cas, and Jack. They congratulated you and Sam on the new Winchester on the way and were even more delighted when he announced that the two of you were getting married. Your dad pulled out a bottle of bourbon you hadn't seen in a very long time, passing around glasses to everyone except you and your mother. When Ezra didn't ask for his dad, you sent Cas a quizzical glance that he tilted his head toward you as an answer, explaining in one motion that he'd altered Ezra's memories too.

  
It was decided that Cas would go back to Mary, and the rest of you would stay with your parents for a much-needed break. Dean had been in contact with Crowley, who had promised that he would wait to collect on your end of the deal until you had returned to Kansas. It was something to put at the back of your mind until the time to deal with it arrived.

  
Later that night, you and Sam were curled up in bed together with your head on his chest and his arm wrapped around your shoulders. The house was quiet, and everything was finally beginning to settle down.

  
"I love you," Sam murmurs, kissing the top of your head.

  
"I love you too. Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

  
"For you being you. For you being the woman I didn't know I needed. For giving me not one, but two sons. So," he murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss on your lips, "I. Love. You."

  
He kisses you deeply and you give him a happy little hum as his tongue slides across your bottom lip, making him grin. You're surprised when he pulls you on top of him, locking his arms across your back.

  
"Sam," you giggle. "We can't do this here."

  
"Can't keep quiet?" he asks, his breath fanning against your ear.

  
"You know I can't."

  
Sam slides his hands down to your hips and grips tightly, grinding his hard cock against you.

  
"Saam," you whine, needing the friction.

  
He rolls the two of you over, pressing you into the mattress as his giant body covers yours. Sam gently slides his hand over your mouth, staring deeply into your eyes.

  
"Stay quiet or you won't get to cum."

  
You'd never thought being with a dominant man would be a turn on, but Sam was one of a kind and you looked forward to him taking most or complete control.

  
"Can you do that for me, baby? Can you stay quiet?"

  
You nod your head and pull his face down to yours by hooking your hand on the back of his neck. If you didn't, you would've whimpered and you were dying to get some release.

  
Sam pushes your baggy shirt up, kissing each inch of your bare skin until he reaches your breasts, lavishing attention on your right nipple first. He swirls his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth until it's a taut peak and then moves onto the left one, giving it the same treatment. You have to cover your mouth to keep from crying out, and Sam smirks from between your breasts. He helps you take your shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it somewhere on the floor of your old room.

  
Sam climbs off the bed, standing proud and tall next to it with his worn, black sweatpants hanging off his hips, displaying that 'v' that you love so much. He's teasing you by palming his cock through the material, so in return, you ever so slowly shimmy out of your flannel pajama bottoms, making sure to hide your pussy from his view. He groans, takes one giant step to close the distance between you and him, grabs your ankle and yanks your pants the rest of the way off where it joins its t-shirt comrade.

  
You're covered in a thin sheen of sweat from writhing around on the bed so much and needing to be touched. Sam smirks and hooks his thumbs into his pants to shove them down his legs. He kicks them off and then kneels on the bed between your legs, hooking them up and over his shoulders. With a raised brow, Sam lowers his mouth to your aching core and licks a long stripe from your slick entrance up to your clit. You shudder, already feeling on edge. The stress from Cliff, introducing your new family to your parents and everything else that can be thrown your way has had you wound up like no other. But Sam, sweet, sexy, giant Sam knows every way to unwind you and bring you back to feeling peaceful.

  
While Sam sucks on your clit, he slips two thick fingers inside you, crooking them just right to press on your sweet spot. It takes everything you have not to scream as he works them faster, making a 'come hither' motion to push you right to the edge. With a flick of the tip of his tongue, Sam sends you spiraling into blissful release. You're panting into your hand, careful not to make too much noise.

  
"Good girl," Sam purrs, crawling up your body on his hands and knees. "Ready for my cock now?"

  
"Please," you beg, voice barely above a whisper.

  
Balancing on a bent arm, Sam drags the tip of his cock through your soaked folds until he deems you wet enough for him to slid inside. No matter how many times you feel it, it always feels like the first time all over again. He's thick, long and curved in all the right ways, hitting every spot that makes you see stars when he pumps his hips. His arms loop around your back, pressing your bodies closer. His pelvis grinds against your clit, the sprinkling of his chest hair creates an erotic tickling sensation on your nipples and his lips travel all over your skin, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach.

  
When you're on the brink of coming again, Sam rolls the two of you over so you're on top, plunging his cock further inside of you. You brace yourself with your hands on his chest, rocking back on his cock every time Sam thrusts upward. You tighten almost painfully around his cock as you come again, covering your inner thighs and his with your juices. Sam bares his teeth, and the vein in his neck pops out as he comes right after you, soaking your womb with his seed. You collapse onto his chest, listening to his heart pound underneath your ear.

  
"Is it always going to be like this?"

  
"What? Sex?"

  
"Yes."

  
He shrugs, kissing the top of your head. "I promise it won't be worse." The covers are pulled up and over the both of you, cocooning you into warmth.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Hmmm?"

  
You sit up enough to look into his eyes, feeling your cheeks redden a bit.

  
"When can we get married?"

  
He grins. "When do you want to get married?"

  
"As soon as possible."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Oh yeah."

  
"Next weekend? You can find your dress. I can buy us rings. Unless you want something big?"

  
"I just need you, Sam Winchester."

  
His cock begins to stiffen at the mention of his full name. It sounds heavenly falling from your lips, and he wants to hear you say it for the rest of his life.

  
"I'm all yours, Mrs. Winchester."


	11. The Final Chapter

You and Sam tell everyone the next morning that you wanted to get married immediately. Everyone, except for Dean, would be flying back to Kansas the next day. There was momentary hesitation about where your parents would stay and what you would have to tell them about the life you're going to be living with the Winchester's, but your mom stepped in and said they were going to stay at a hotel in the city.

  
Which was a hidden blessing, because when you and your family returned to the bunker, a not so pleasant surprise was waiting for you: Crowley and your ex-husband were in the dungeon.

  
Mary and Cas met you, Jack, Ezra, Sam, and Dean at the entrance to the bunker with grim looks on their faces.

  
"He's been waiting for you," Cas explains, his gravelly tone deeper than usual. His calm demeanor was nowhere to be found; his irritation clear in the lines on his forehead.

  
Sam and Dean rush ahead of you, their stances protective and on edge. It was obvious and didn't really need to be spoken aloud of exactly _who_ the who was, but the boys were always thorough. With what you had just gone through, your son and the new Winchester addition on the way, they weren't taking any chances. Cas and Jack trail behind them soon after, leaving you, Mary and Ezra outside.

  
Ezra goes right to her, tugging his hand out of yours to get to Mary.

  
"I never thought I'd be a grandma," she says, rubbing her nose against Ezra's, who bursts into giggles.

  
"You didn't?"

  
She shakes her head and then tilts it in a gesture for you to follow her inside.

  
"Sam hasn't told you, has he?" The two of you lean against Baby as Ezra plays with his toys resting next to the sleek classic car. "I died when Sam was six months old. God, Chuck, whatever he wants to be called, his sister Amara brought me back because she saw that I was what the boys, moreso Dean, needed the most. So, I've been here relearning everything about the world for almost two years now."

  
After a few moments of letting the information sink in, all you can say is "wow."

  
"I never wanted my boys to grow up in this life. That's why I chose John. He wasn't a hunter. He knew nothing about what my family and I did. But, I was killed by the thing that I was keeping a secret from him and my boys grew up as hunters anyway."

  
"If it wasn't for Sam and Dean and Cas I... I would be dead."

  
"Guess we both got lucky, huh?"

  
"If that's what you'd call it."

  
You and Mary share a small laugh, but it soon turns serious as Sam comes down the stairs, looking thunderously angry. A small sliver of fear runs through you, and you involuntarily shiver, praying Sam didn't see. His hunter's perception caught it all, and with a hand dragged down his face as he walked toward you, the look in his eye was gone. He pulls you in for a hug, resting his lips on the top of your head while you bury your face in his chest.

  
"You don't have to do this," he murmurs.

  
You nod and some of your hair gets caught in Sam's growing beard. If you didn't take care of this now, it'll hang over you forever. But, would this send you to Hell with him? Is the peace you were so close to having only going to last for your mortal life? What will happen to your soul once you're done?

  
"I gotta do this. I _have_ to be free to live my life with you."

  
Steeling your shoulders, you and Sam separate but hold hands, and your gentle giant of a hunter leads the way into the main section of the bunker and down into the dungeon.   
Jack seems to have aged in the few minutes that he'd been down here with Crowley and Cliff, and he was reluctant to leave you to go to Mary and Ezra. It took some coaxing, but with a final glare directed at your ex, the half angelic child departs. Crowley leans against the wall with his arms folded across his pristine ebony suit, and a knee bent with his foot resting flat behind him. He looks bored but perks up when you trail in behind Sam. Dean's knuckles are bloody, even though you can't find any marks on them. Cas must've healed him before you came down.

  
Though Cliff is most definitely human, he sits tied up in the chair in the middle of the Devil's trap. One eye is black and closed, and his lip is busted and bleeding. Dean's temper is not one to trifle with and Cliff must've said several things to really get the elder Winchester to snap. Cliff raises his head and glares at you out of his good eye.

  
"The whore returns," he spits, and a dribble of saliva mixed with blood falls down his chin. "Come to give me a final kiss goodbye, dear?"

  
A sneer that you didn't know you were possible of giving twists your lips, and the rage that had built bursts. He never saw your small fist coming. Cliff laughs, enraging you further. The violence that you'd always ran from flooded out of you, forming your fists and directing your actions until Sam had to physically pull you away shaking, screaming and fighting him the whole way. Cliff kept laughing, and it followed you and Sam out of the dungeon and into the hallway. The shelving closed, somewhat silencing the noise.

  
"Well, Moose. Seems you have a spitfire on your hands."

  
"Not now, Crowley," Dean snaps.

  
The wall that Sam, Dean and Cas's giant forms created obscured you from Crowley's sight, but you could practically hear the smirk on the King of Hell's face. Sam wiped at tears you didn't know had fallen, and Dean held your trembling hands as Cas laid his on them, a white light emitting from below his palms. The broken skin mended back together, stopping the trickle of blood that had started dropping onto the cement floor. Something cold and cruel curled around your thoughts and the men parted for you to meet Crowley's gaze straight on.

  
"I know what I want."

  
Crowley's upper lip curls into a twisted smile.

  
"Tell me, little dove. My wish is your command." He bows, surprising the Winchesters and Castiel. "What do you have in mind?"

  
"I want him to feel all the pain he's inflicted on every person he's ever hurt. Forever."

  
"Done. You'd make a fine demon, (Y/n). Maybe even Queen material."

  
Sam chest rumbles, a low warning growl for the King to quit while he was ahead. All the dark emotions you'd been feeling whooshes out of you, and terror seizes your heart.

  
"Am I going to Hell for this? Will I become a demon?"

  
There's tense silence as you wait for Crowley to respond.

  
"No. This won't put a mark on your pretty little soul."

  
You sigh, immense relief flooding your system.

  
Dean turns around, his back shielding you once more from the King. "Are we done?" His tone screams dismissal but it's not until you hear a snap of fingers that you know you're truly free. Cliff is in Hell and you're alive with your soul intact. It's like a two-ton weight has been lifted from your chest, and with a true smile to Sam, you faint.

  
Sam and Dean panic, but Cas catches you in time to keep you from smashing your head into the floor. Sam takes your weight from Cas, and cradles you in his long arms, carrying you out of the storage room and up to his. Thankfully, he doesn't pass Ezra or Jack, giving him a clear path. There's nothing wrong with you except for exhaustion and you sleep the rest of the night and well into the next morning.

  
Stretching well enough it makes bones pop, you wake up feeling happy and more rested than you have in a very long time. Sam's still in dreamland, laying on his side with his arm across your belly and his shaggy hair brushing your shoulder from how close his head is next to yours. He looks so peaceful and you take a few moments to stare at him. Sleep takes away the worry lines he's received from the stress of the hunting life, but still looks guarded while in slumber. You have a feeling that it'll never fully go away no matter how happy Sam becomes with you, Ezra and the baby on the way, but if you can bring him at least a little bit of happiness to ease some of the heartaches he's dealt with, it'll make your life worthwhile. Delicately dragging your fingertips across his forehead, you brush his hair out of his face and his eyelids flutter as he awakes.

  
Sleepy hazel brightens when Sam realizes that you're the one touching him, and before you can say 'good morning', his mouth is on yours. You smile against his lips and bury your fingers in his hair as he kisses you like you are providing the only air on Earth.

  
"I was so worried," he murmurs, speaking between kisses. "You were asleep so long."

  
"I'm okay, Sam."

  
His rock hard length grinds into the inside of your thigh as Sam positions himself over you, slanting his mouth across yours once more. He swipes his tongue along your bottom lip, and with a sigh, you open up for him. His hands push at your sweatpants, and the kiss breaks as you realize these are not the same clothes that you were wearing yesterday.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Hmm?" comes his reply as he sucks lightly on your throat.

  
"Did you change my clothes?"

  
There's a pregnant pause and then Sam slowly lifts his eyes to meet yours.

  
"You were moving a lot and groaning so I took them off you and put you in these. You calmed down after that."

  
"Thank you."

  
He responds by sucking a dark mark into your collarbone, and then shoves his thumbs into the waistband of your pants and shoves them down as far as he can until you can finish kicking them off. You're writhing underneath him, and digging your fingers into his shoulders as he kisses and nips anywhere and everywhere he can. Growling with frustration, you yank your shirt off and moan because Sam has immediately latched onto a nipple. The aching bud hardens immediately with the teasing of his tongue, and it's twin soon matches it when Sam rolls it between his fingers. The scattering of his chest hair tickles your chest when Sam presses himself against you, rutting his hips in his eagerness to be with you.

  
"Need you, Sam."

  
Sam's chest vibrates with his low growl and then he's shoving his own pants down before kicking them off onto the floor. His hand dips between your bodies, teasing your entrance for a moment until he slips one thick finger inside, stroking your soft walls.

  
"You're soaking, baby."

  
You had no patience for foreplay; you wanted Sam's cock buried in your cunt now.

  
"Sam."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Fuck me already."

  
That's all the encouragement he needs, and then he's sliding his cock in to the hilt with one smooth thrust. The delicious stretch you feel every time you make love with Sam makes you groan, and you hitch your legs over his hips, locking your feet together to push him deeper. You didn't need soft, sweet and slow; you needed deep, quick and passionate. Sam could sense it, and with his mouth attached to yours, his hips slam into you as he pumps them like his life depends on it. His cock reaches depths Cliff could only wish his could, bringing you to the brink of orgasm and keeping you there. Yours and Sam's panting fills the silence of the bedroom, bouncing off the concrete walls.

  
With an abrupt stop, Sam pulls out and flops to his back, switching with you so you're on top. He impales you on his cock, and a cry tears out of your throat as it gives you the boost to send you over the edge and spiraling down into your release. Sam fucks you through your orgasm, using his heels digging into the bed to plunge deeper inside you and add more force to his thrusts. You're shaking from the aftershocks, but manage to keep up with his insatiable appetite and claw at his chest while you bounce on his cock.

  
"Gonna... come," he groans.

  
You can feel it; his cock is swelling and his thrusts are getting sloppy. He flicks your clit with the pad of his thumb, and you explode around him, not even having felt your second orgasm building. The vein in his neck stands out, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he pumps his seed into your womb. You collapse onto his chest, shuddering and panting hard as his heart thunders underneath your ear.

  
"I love you," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

  
"I love you too."

  
After a few minutes, you slide off Sam and wince at the slight ache in your thighs but clean yourself up and get dressed to get ready for the day. There's wedding shopping to be done and you couldn't be more excited.

  
Jack has volunteered to accompany you and your mother and while you were more than happy to have the Nephilim with you, you knew that he was also there because he wanted to protect you. His relation was explained as being Sam and Dean's nephew of a brother they didn't know about. It was an easy enough lie, and it helped that Jack was tall and built a lot like his 'uncles'. Having Jack around helped keep your mind at ease, although there was absolutely no chance that Cliff could even have a chance of escaping Crowley and making it back to you.

  
Sam calls to tell you he, Ezra and Uncle Dean are having fun at the bunker with the nerf guns that Sam had purchased on Amazon, and it makes you smile when you hear Ezra's laughter in the background. You talk for a few more minutes, telling him about the few things you'd found and the new things Jack was delighted in experiencing for the first time.

  
"Who's going to marry us?"

  
You smack your forehead, unbelieving that you'd forgotten something so important.

  
"I didn't even think about it."

  
You can hear Cas's gravelly voice in the background and then Dean bursts into laughter, followed by 'you're serious?'

  
"What are they talking about?"

  
"Cas suggested that he do it if it's what we want. And now Dean's offended him because he was laughed at."

  
"Tell Cas yes. That I'd love for him to marry us."

  
Sam's voice is muffled as he tells Cas, and then very clearly his 'thank you' comes through. Cas has become an important figure in your life, and love him like a big brother and the more that you think about it, there's no one else that you'd rather marry you and Sam than Cas. Except maybe for Dean but he's taking up the role of being Sam's best man. Your mom is standing in as your maid of honor, and daddy is walking you down while Jack and Ezra carry the rings.

  
"Sam?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Where are we getting married?"

  
You're both silent for a moment as you rack your brains about where it would be best to get married. Would you even be a legal Winchester with the unfortunate track record that comes with the last name? Both brothers were legally dead according to records.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
You'd been so deep in thought that Sam had to say your name a few times to get your attention.

  
"Sorry. What were you saying?"

  
"We can always do it here. Or outside. As long as I get to marry you, I don't care where it happens."

  
"I want to talk about it more when we get home. We're going to keep shopping. I love you."

  
"I love you too, baby."

  
You hang up with him and slide your arm in the crook of Jack's elbow. He smiles down at you, the sun around his head forming a halo, making the Nephilim look even more angelic.

  
Dresses, jewelry, shoes, and a lingerie piece you snuck in while Jack and your mom weren't paying attention fill the bags that are in the back of the car. Your something new and something blue was taken care of, so now it was finding something old and something borrowed. The something old would be easy enough considering the bunker was filled with old things, and maybe your something borrowed could even be found there as well.

  
"Sam! We're home!"

  
Jack led the way down the stairs, but the brothers, angel and your son were nowhere to be found in the main part of the bunker. Jack looks back to you and you shrug. Maybe they were out in the garage with the Impala. You call out for Mary but get no response from her either.

  
"Let's split up," Jack suggests, and you nod.

  
Setting the bags down onto the world table, you go toward the hall leading to the bedrooms while Jack heads to the garage. It's unnervingly quiet, making you feel on edge. There's a baseball bat leaning against the hallway entry and you grab it, hoisting it over your shoulder in case you need to swing. But, once you stepped into the hall itself, the whole scene changed.

  
Red and pink rose petals make a path down the hallway, and little white LED candles are lined up against the walls in an incredibly romantic gesture. Dean steps out of the doorway closest to you, handing you a pink rose and kisses you on the cheek.

  
"One for tonight."

  
His cheeks darken slightly when you throw your arms around his neck and hug him but he squeezes you back, grinning where you can't see. He lets you go, and holds his arm out for you to continue down the hallway but grabs the bat from you as you go by, chuckling as he takes it.

  
A few doors down and Cas is the next one to come out. He holds a yellow rose in his hand, surprisingly not in his trench coat.

  
"One for tomorrow."

  
Cas says it so seriously that it makes you giggle, but a small smile is your reward when you stand on your toes to kiss him on the cheek. You press the two roses to your nose and inhale, not realizing how much you'd missed the smell of the flowers. Jack hasn't found you yet, and you wonder where he'd gone.

  
Seeing Mary standing on your left shocked you a little. Having a mother in law that truly liked you and loved your son like he was her own grandson was still taking some getting used to, but you know that if it comes down to it, she'd protect you with her life.

  
"For next week," she says, holding a peach rose," even if it's not promised."

  
She gives you a warm hug, and in return, you tightly wrap your arms around her.

  
"I'm so happy for you and Sam."

  
"Thank you."

  
You have to wipe at your eyes before she hands you the rose and then continues on down the hallway. Your emotions are sky high, and you're so eager to find Sam that you're absolutely giddy while you jog down the hallway. At the end, Jack holds a sign with an arrow pointing to a room with an open door on the right, with a bright grin on his face.

  
"You knew, didn't you?"

  
"That it was a surprise? Yes. Sam told me to keep it because it would make you happy if you were surprised. Are you?"

  
"Yes! I'm very surprised. Is Sam in there?"

  
You didn't think it was possible for Jack's smile to get brighter, but it does at the mention of Sam's name. He nods eagerly, so you stand on your tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek before walking into the room.

  
Sam and Ezra are standing next to each other in the empty room, save for the candles and rose petals surrounding them, holding hands with roses in their free ones. Ezra runs up to you and holds his rose out for you to take and then raises his arms for you to pick him up, and then throws them around your neck once you do. When he leans back, you press a kiss to his forehead, feeling overwhelmed with joy.

  
"Mommy!" he exclaims. You nod and he swings around to point at Sam. "Daddy!"

  
It was the first time Ezra had called Sam daddy and you could see how happy it made him.

  
"Yeah, buddy. That's daddy."

  
"Daddy!"

  
Sam clears his throat and then kneels down on one knee. Even though he'd already proposed, this moment was taking your breath away.

  
"(Y/n), I... "he clears his throat and gives you an apologetic smile, "I never expected to find someone or even to find love ever again. When Dean and I came to the hospital to interview you, and I saw you for the first time, something told me that I shouldn't walk away. That Dean and I needed to take you with us. The need to protect you was overpowering anything else I was feeling. But then, your son was brought in and nothing else mattered. I knew that I needed to bring both of you with us. This life isn't safe for families and I could die bloody tomorrow but knowing you love me and want to marry me would make me fight as hard as I can to come home to you and our sons. I know I've asked you this once, but I wanted to do it right." Sam pulls out a little black velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a simple silver band with a beautiful diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

  
"Yes!" you cry, dropping to your knees in front of him after setting Ezra down. "Yes!"

  
Sam slips the ring onto your finger and cups your face to pull you in for a kiss. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him back, burying your fingers into his soft hair. Ezra squeezes himself between you and Sam, saying 'mommy' and 'daddy' over and over again, then bursts into giggles when the both of you kiss his cheeks.

  
"I love you," you tell Sam.

  
"I love you too." He puts his hand on your belly and wraps his arm around you and Ezra. "I love all of you."

  
"Well?" came Dean's expectant voice. The elder Winchester is leaning against the door jam, with his brows raised. You hold up your left hand and show him the ring. Dean grins. "Told ya she'd still say yes!"

  
"Why would I say no? He's everything I never knew I wanted."

  
You and Sam lift Ezra up together before the tot turns and reaches for his Uncle Dean. Cas, Mary, and Jack come in and smile at the sweet scene before them.

  
"So," Dean begins," where is the big event going to take place?"

  
"What about here?" you suggest. "But outside? Unless it's too close. What if my parents start asking questions? I don't want to put them in harm's way if they know anything about the hunting life."

  
"Sweety, sweety, calm down," Mary cuts you off, gently grasping your shoulders. "There's a park in Lawrence that John and I took Dean to before Sam was born. You could always do it there."

  
"Really?"

  
"Sure. Make a few calls, get it all set up. I'm sure it'd be all right. Don't panic, okay? We'll get it figured out."

  
Cas snaps his fingers and all the petals and candles disappear. Sam and Dean give him a strange look, but the angel just shrugs. Must be more to that story. Sam will have to explain later...

  
Mary and Dean called around to reserve the park for the ceremony while you and Sam decided on music, food, and refreshments. Even though it was only going to be you, the six of them and your parents, it was good to be prepared.

  
"Hey, Sam?" Dean sounds nervous and is holding his phone out. "Someone on the phone for ya."

  
 _"Sam Winchester_!" the clearly feminine voice on the other line shouts at your fiance, and you wonder who the hell he could've pissed off. " _You're getting married?!"_

  
"Heyy, Jody."

  
_The sheriff?_

  
You have to hide a smile behind your cup of tea, and share an amused glance with Dean as he leans against the counter to your right. The conversation continues on for a few minutes, with Sam's apologetic looks gathering more hilarity for you and Dean. Until you're handed the phone.

  
"What am I supposed to say?" Sam shrugs. "Hello?"

  
" _Hiya, kiddo. Jody and I wanted to say congratulations and we can't wait to meet you. Where're my manners? I'm Donna. Helped the boys on a few hunts."_

  
"Hi. I'm (Y/n). The boys haven't told me much about either one of you." You send a glare at both of them, and they feign innocence. "I can't wait to meet you both."

  
_"Smack 'em both for me, wouldja? See you on Saturday, kiddo."_

  
"Will do."

  
You hand the phone for Dean and smack him upside the back of the head. He lets out an indignant 'ow' but then mutters 'yes' into the phone. Sam raises a brow, and you give him a look that says he'll receive his smack later. Your mom calls and discusses the location for the wedding, and a few other details before setting up another shopping date for the finishing touches on Wednesday. You hadn't picked out your wedding dress yet, and there wasn't really a need for a lot of decorations or plates and silverware, but it was better to be prepared than not.

  
After Dean got off the phone, he fixed burgers for dinner and you ate until you felt like you were going to have to be rolled to bed. Cas flew off to take care of Heavenly duties but promised to be back in time for the ceremony if he didn't make it back beforehand. Sam gave Ezra a bath while you and Mary talked about where you would get dressed before the wedding and how you'd arrive. Dean offered to drive you in the Impala since he was the best man and had deemed himself your guardian until you were with Sam. Your mama wanted to walk you down with your daddy, so you'd asked Mary if she'd like to be your maid of honor. You'd thought she'd be upset at being the second choice, but she was happy to be a part of it at all. So, she'd be riding with you and Dean while everyone waited for the three of you to arrive.

  
Ezra was already asleep by the time you and Mary got done talking, having been read stories by Sam until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Sam was waiting for you in bed, shirtless and with a book in his lap. It made your belly twist happily, and when Sam saw the look on your face, he set his book aside and opened his arms wide. You flipped the light off, sprinted and leaped onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of Sam. He captured your mouth with his and rolled you to your back, keeping you occupied the rest of the night.

  
=======

  
"I give up, mom. I'm never going to find a dress."

  
Mary and your mother exchange a concerning glance before they sit down on either side of you.

  
"Why don't we go to one more store," your mom suggests, "and then we'll call it a day."

  
"We have everything but my dress. What if I don't find it? What will I marry Sam in then? Jeans and a t-shirt?"

  
Mary chuckles. "Sam would marry you in whatever you decided to wear. He doesn't care what it is, as long as you get to be his wife at the end of it."

  
That was slightly reassuring but not as much as you would've liked it to be. You'd tried some of the high-end dress stores, some in the mall, some privately owned. But, nothing was calling out to you.

  
"Hear me out, but what about second-hand stores?" you raised your head from your hands, completely surprised at your mom's question. "We've tried everywhere else, honey. Maybe something will stand out."

  
"Okay."

  
After yours and Sam's escapades last night, you were exhausted today and getting further into your pregnancy was also draining your energy. Your mom and Mary were keeping you well supplied with healthy snacks, and Sam was making sure he kept you well fed at home with similar foods. Dean was your savior when you were craving something sweet, and would sneak you out of the bunker to go get pie or cake or something that would clog your arteries. Sam pretended not to know because he loved seeing you happy and loved the relationship you were building with his brother. So, while you grumpily munch on some baby carrots in the back seat of the car, you send Dean a '911' snack text to which he replies with a thumbs up and a pie emoji. It makes you smile, and can only wonder what he's going to come up with to satisfy your sweet tooth this time.

  
You look up from your phone as your mom pulls into the parking lot of a St. Vincent de Paul, and get the feeling that you're going to find something here. Before she and Mary have a chance to unbuckle, you're out and walking inside with your eyes scanning over every nook and cranny for anything that might call out to you. Hanging above a section of shoes is the dress you've been looking for. Now, all that's left to see is how well it fits.

  
Calling for the employee to get it down for you and thanking her when she hands it to you, you take it to the changing room and try it on. It fits perfectly! You begin tearing up, unbelieving that you finally found your dress. Everything was coming together for the wedding. Your mom and Mary stand outside the dressing room, waiting for you to come out. They look up when you open the door and your mom's eyes instantly fill with tears.

  
"Oh, honey. You look so beautiful!"

  
She hugs you first, holding you out at arm's length and then Mary hugs you, making your heart feel so full that it might burst.

  
"Sam is going to cry," she says, letting out a small laugh.

  
"Do you really think so?"

  
"If he doesn't, Dean will kick him until he does."

  
That makes you burst into laughter and can imagine that very thing happening during the wedding. But, you had no doubt that Sam will shed a least one or two tears when he sees you.

  
You step back into the changing room and carefully get out of the dress. Before you put your clothes back on, you look at yourself in the mirror and rub your hands over your belly. Somewhere in there, a little Winchester is growing and you _cannot_ wait to see your belly swell every day with him. Sam is already an incredible father to Ezra, and it'll be amazing to see him with a new little one. And Dean, oh how you love Dean too. He's the brother you'd always wanted and such a gentle uncle to Ezra. How you managed to land such a wonderful and protective family is beyond you, but every day you're thankful that the two brothers found you and saved your life. Slipping your pants and shirt on, you fold the dress over your arm and step out of the dressing room. It doesn't feel real that you've found your dress, and in its bag, you keep hugging it to yourself.

  
In celebration, you, your mom, and Mary go out for lunch. While waiting for your food to arrive you make a quick phone call to Dean.

  
" _Hey, kiddo."_

  
"Hey, Dean. Is Sam there?"

  
" _Yeah. He's feeding little man right now. Everything okay?"_

  
"I found my dress. And I can't let Sam see it."

  
" _Send a message when you're on your way back and I'll keep him distracted."_

  
"Thank you."

  
" _Anytime, kid."_

  
You eat until you're all full, and manage to stuff some deserts into your bellies as well. You're sleepy, and now all you're missing is the comfort of being in Sam's arms.

Unintentionally, you fall asleep in the back of the car when Mary drives your mom to her hotel, and remain sleeping all the way to the bunker, never sending the message to Dean to distract Sam. Mary, however, has set that plan into motion. Castiel pops out to grab the dress and disappears with it back inside, putting it in the closet of the room you were staying in when you first arrived. Sam carries you inside, taking you straight to your shared bedroom. He quietly closes the door behind him, smiling.

  
"Exciting day?" Sam asks Mary as she leans against the opposite wall.

  
"Very." They walk down the hall together, heading to the library where everyone else is gathered. "You know, your dad would be proud of you." Sam couldn't find the words to say back. "I know I've said it before that I never wanted this life for you or Dean, but if you weren't who you are today, you never would've met her."

  
"Thanks, mom."

  
_A few hours later..._

  
"Hey, baby. Wake up. You need to eat."

  
Sam's voice rouses you from your sleep, but instead of opening your eyes, you turn and curl yourself into Sam's body. His chuckle rumbles through his chest, and his arms weave around you for a tight embrace.

  
"But, you're so warm."

  
"Dean made burgers."

  
You were up, out of bed and pulling on Sam. He laughs, and scoops you into his long, muscular arms, carrying you bridal style into the kitchen.

  
"Mama! Dada!"

  
Apparently, it was the first time Dean, Mary and Cas had heard Ezra call Sam that because they all wore matching expressions of surprise. It didn't phase Sam at all, and he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Ezra's head while he sits you next to your son.

  
"Three days until the wedding," Dean states. "You guys ready for this?"

 

You gaze up at Sam, grinning widely.

  
"Of course. My dress was the last thing we needed and now I have it."

  
"Cheers," Dean toasts, holding his beer up. "Baby brother is getting married."

  
The wedding couldn't come soon enough.

  
======

  
_Two days later, the night before the wedding:_

  
You wanted to do the traditional thing and spend your last night before becoming a married woman without Sam, but the overwhelming anxiety of things not going right tomorrow caught up with you. So, your mom and dad took Ezra for the night, and Sam stayed with you. He would leave early in the morning to help your dad, Dean, Cas, and Jack set up for the ceremony while your mom and Mary would help you get ready. Ezra would be with the men as well, so he could be ready by the time Dean showed up to get you, and Mary to take you to the park. Your mom would be getting picked up by your dad so they'd both be there before you. If anyone would've told you that you would've been getting married again and to a man that hunted monsters for a living, you would've laughed in their faces.

  
There's tension in the air, and as you and Sam lay in bed together, you wonder which of you will speak first.

  
"You still want to marry me, right?"

  
Sam shifts so he can look down at you while you look up at him from where your head rests on his chest.

  
"Why wouldn't I?"

  
"Because of what I told Crowley to do with Cliff."

  
Sam tucks you in closer to him, letting you burrow your face into his chest. He breathes in deeply and then lets it out after a few seconds.

  
"I let Dean get turned into a vampire while I was soulless."

  
Surprise doesn't even begin to cover how you're feeling about Sam's confession. Then, you burst into laughter.

  
"How? But shouldn't he still be one then?"

  
Sam chuckles. "A vampire bled into his mouth. And we found a cure. He wasn't happy about it, but he eventually forgave me. I can't hold what you did against you because I've done things too."

  
This alleviates your guilt a little, and soon, from the warmth and comfort of Sam's body against yours, you fall asleep in his arms.

  
_The next morning:_

  
Sam is already gone but left a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers on the bedside table and a bag with your favorite muffin in it. The butterflies in your belly have awakened, fluttering around with a fury. Mom and Mary weren't supposed to arrive for about an hour, so you hop in the shower and take the time to take care of yourself. Shaving, pampering, moisturizing. Everything. Makeup was going on last, so nothing gets smudged while you're putting your dress on. You were far from being a blushing virgin, but wearing all white undergarments for Sam, seems like it will really get his blood rushing to all the right places on the honeymoon.

  
Thigh high stockings? Check. Garter belt? Check. Matching white and lacy bra? Check.

  
Putting on sweatpants and a baggy shirt covers your body so you don't feel so indecent in front of your mom's, and do your nails while you wait for them to arrive. You finish your last toenail when the knock comes on the door and carefully make your way over before opening it.

  
Mary and your mom are both dressed and ready, with your mom holding bags of supplies in her hands.

  
"Ready for your big day, sweety?"

  
"As I'll ever be."

  
They come in and after big hugs, the real fun begins.

  
Originally, you wanted your hair left down and braided, but having it put up and then having Sam take it down for you later helped change your mind. He knows how much you love it when he plays with it and now he'll really have his chance to. So, two braids are created and wrapped on the top of your head and the rest of your hair tucked carefully into the braided bun, held together by bobby pins. Glistening glass pearls and flowers decorate the pins, shining brightly when the lights reflect off of them.

  
Next: your dress. You strip off your sweatpants and shirt, too excited to be embarrassed in front of them. Lifting your arms, the dress is slipped over your head and the soft material inside glides right over your skin. It swishes at your feet when its completely on, and your mother steps behind you to zip it up. The straps rest gently on your shoulders, and it hugs your form beautifully.

  
But then, your mom does something you wouldn't have expected. She pulls out a slim box that's clearly made for jewelry and inside, you know exactly what rests in black velvet: your grandmother's diamond necklace and earring set. They match perfectly with your dress, and an unexpected but ecstatic sob escapes you.

  
"She would want you to have these. Your something old."

  
Something new: the garter belt Sam would take off your thigh after the ceremony, something blue: an ankle bracelet that says 'I do' and something new: your engagement ring.

 

Your white flats are the last piece of clothing to go on.

  
Your makeup was simple enough, only putting enough on to highlight your eyes.

  
You were complete!

  
The decision to forego the veil came as not wanting to have any more barriers between you and Sam. Even if it was something thin and see through.

  
A knock on the door signals that Dean has arrived. Mary lets him in, and he steps into the doorway but then he sees you. His mouth drops open, in which his mom quickly shuts it for him with a hand under his chin and he quickly recovers.

  
"Oh, he's gonna cry."

  
You burst into laughter, and Dean crosses the room in the large steps before wrapping you in his arms.

  
"You look beautiful, kid."

  
"Time to go," Mary says.

  
Your mom and Mary leave first with you and Dean following, your hand tucked into his elbow. Dean opens the passenger door for you, helps you get in and then runs to his side of the Impala. Riding in Baby is always exciting, but today, she shines a little more, rumbles a little louder and rides even smoother.

  
"If Sammy doesn't marry you, I will." You look over at him, shocked. The shades covering his eyes reveal nothing. Dean shifts his head, enough for you to know he's looking at you and raises his brows. "I mean it. He bails on you at the altar, I will marry you. You're a good woman that didn't deserve anything that happened to you and I love that kid like my own."

  
"We love you too, Dean. But, I don't think that Sam will run."

  
The corner of his mouth curls in a smirk.

  
"I'll beat him and drag him back if he does."

  
Dean pulls Baby up to the curb to a spot that hides her from view, with everyone but Sam and Cas standing by. The two women you don't know must be Jody and Donna, their faces breaking into wide grins when they finally see you outside of the car.

  
"Mama! Unc Dee!"

  
Ezra looks adorable in his little suit, matching all the other man in your company. Black pants, and tie, with a short-sleeved white button-up shirt. You kneel down so he can hug you, and squeeze him back when his arms wrap around your neck.

  
"Hi, baby."

  
You rise to your feet, meeting the stares of the strangers. The blond sticks her hands out first.

  
"I'm Donna. Nice to meetcha."

  
"(Y/n). Thank you for coming."

  
"We wouldn't have missed Sam getting married for the world. The girls can't make it, what with school, work and... the family business."

  
Jody raises a dark brow at Donna, but an escaped twitch of your lips has her relaxing.

  
"Sheriff Jody," she introduces herself.

  
Cas suddenly appears and clears his throat.

  
"It is time." He moves stiffly and awkwardly before turning around, and then walks back the way he came.

  
"That's our cue," Donna smiles and leads Jody away.

  
Dean holds his arm out for Mary, Jack takes Ezra's hand and your parents stand on either side of you. Your mom hands your bouquet to you after you've linked your arms through theirs and then the beginning of _Best Day of My Life_ starts to play.

  
"Showtime," Dean chuckles.

  
The nervousness you were feeling this morning pales in comparison to how you're feeling now. Dean and Mary start forward, getting a few feet away before Dean reaches around his back and gestured for Jack to follow. Ezra looks up at Jack, his eyes big and curious. Jack smiles down at him and then they follow in Mary and Dean's footsteps.   
The song changes to _A Thousand Years_ , which is your signal to begin the final path leading you to Sam. You round the corner with your parents, first seeing Jody and Donna looking back at you, then Dean, Jack, Ezra, Mary and finally Sam.

  
He's standing with his back to you until you're halfway up to him and then Cas grins.

  
"Turn around, Sam."

  
Time slows down as Sam shifts, slowly pivoting on his left foot until he's facing your direction. His gorgeous hazel eyes widen when they land on you and immediately fill with tears. He laughs and it's hard not to drag your parents down the aisle with you so you can get to him. The closer you get, the harder it is for him to hold back tears and eventually a single stray streaks down his cheek. It's a good thing that your makeup is waterproof because the tears weren't stopping on your end either. _Finally_ , you reach Sam.  
Your mama takes your bouquet, and your daddy kisses your cheek. Sam holds his hand out to you, so you slip yours into his as he leads you to stand in front of him.

  
"Hi," you whisper.

  
"Hi."

  
"Dearly beloved," Cas begins, his gravelly voice ringing throughout the park, "we are gathered here today for the union of Sam and (Y/n)."

  
It was hard to focus on what Cas was reciting because of the tenderness being displayed on Sam's face. His dimples were in full bloom because of how big his smile was, and the unshed tears in his eyes glistened in the sunlight.

  
"(Y/n), would you like to recite your vows?"

  
You chuckle and hold onto Sam's hands a little tighter.

  
"Sam, you are... the man I never knew I wanted or needed. You have been an amazing father to Ezra, completely accepting him as your own when you didn't have to. You've stood by my side through everything with my ex-husband, never once flinching or giving me a sign that it's too much for you to deal with. You're the best man that I've ever known, Sam Winchester and I love you."

  
"Sam? Your vows?"

  
Sam has to clear his throat a few times before he's able to talk.

  
"I never thought it would be possible to find love again. Or to have a family. You... you were dropped so suddenly into my life and I tried denying myself what I wanted for so long when I knew what was happening. I was falling in love with you. I was realizing you were everything I was missing and I didn't want to let you go. Either of you."

  
Cas nods and begins speaking again. He talks about the bond between you and Sam, and the trials you've overcome which have only made the two of you stronger together. In a guttural tone, he repeats a few words in Enochian.

  
"The rings?" he asks, looking to Jack.

  
The Nephilim eagerly guides Ezra to Cas, both handing over their prized possessions. Cas hands yours to Sam, and Sam's to you. Cas waves his hand over them as you and Sam take turns slipping them on the other's fingers, making them give off a small glow. You repeat vows for the symbol of your rings to each other, and it causes a fresh new wave of butterflies to come to life. Even though the Winchester clan had already accepted you as one of your own, it was getting closer to you truly becoming one.

  
"Do you, (Y/n), take Sam to be your husband?"

  
"I do."

  
"Do you, Sam, take (Y/n) to be your wife?"

  
"I do."

  
"Then, by the power vested by me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride."

  
Dean lets out a whoop, somewhat startling you but then Sam's mouth is on yours and it's soon forgotten. He dips you backward dramatically, deepening the kiss.

  
"Mister and misses Winchester," Cas announces.

  
Everyone surrounds you and Sam, saying their congratulations. Sam lifts Ezra up, hugging him when Ezra's little arms are wrapped tightly around his neck.

  
"The adoption papers are being processed as we speak," Sam mentions, looking proud. "Soon you'll both be real Winchester's."

  
An unfamiliar throat clears itself, and the small crowd all turns and comes face to face with a short, scraggly bearded man. His blue eyes are familiar and when they land on you, yours widen.

  
"Chuck?"

  
Now, it's Sam and Dean's turn to be surprised.

  
"You two know each other?" Sam asks.

  
"Right before Cliff put me in the hospital, Chuck told me I'd get out of there. Is this what you meant?"

  
Chuck shrugs, a small grin peeking out from beneath his beard but it disappears and a sliver of fear flicker through his eyes when he sees Dean's rage. Jody steps in, putting a hand on Dean's arm.

  
"I have a surprise," Chuck says softly. "Someone to help guard the newest addition."

  
"Guard?" you look up to Sam, and he shrugs.

  
A bright red Mustang convertible pulls up in front of Baby, and a man with tawny curls and a cocky smirk on his face jumps out. You hear Dean mutter 'oh, no' and Sam groans.

  
"Gabriel," Cas growls incredulously. "We thought you were dead."

  
"Surprise, boys." 'Gabriel' struts right up to you, gently takes your hand and kisses the back of it. "Sasquatch is a lucky man." He winks, and you can't help but giggle.

  
"Hands off my wife, Gabriel."

  
Possessive Sam? Oh, yes. Tonight will be amazing.

  
Before anything else can happen, your dad hugs you.

  
"Your mother and I have a flight to catch soon. We look forward to seeing all of you during the holidays. We love you, honey."

  
"I love you too."

  
Everyone watches as your parents walk away, a cab suddenly appearing from the end of the road to pick them up. You wave when they get in and don't stop watching them until they're gone.

  
With a flourish, Gabriel whirls around and raises his hand into the air. "Now, the real party begins." He snaps his fingers, and an over the top cake appears, complete with lifelike figures of you and Sam standing on top.

  
"Yes," Chuck suddenly speaks up. "This is what I meant."

  
You hug him and murmur 'thank you' over and over again. Music begins to play, catching your attention. Chuck releases you from the embrace, escorting you to where your husband stands in the middle of the dance floor that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

 

_They read you Cinderella_   
_You hoped it would come true_   
_That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you_   
_You like romantic movies_   
_You never will forget_   
_The way you felt with Romeo kissed Juliet_

 

This is one of your favorite songs, and nothing made you happier than it being the song you and Sam are dancing to as husband and wife. Nothing rings truer than the words _Move heaven and Earth if you were my girl_ when it comes to a Winchester. You've heard their tales of them going to Heaven, Hell and everywhere in between.

  
The song ends, and Dean steps in.

  
"Move over, little brother."

  
Dean pulls you in close, holding you similarly to the way Sam did. His protective side showed in the way his eyes scanned the surroundings, even though you were one of the safest people in the world at the moment. He doesn't say anything through the whole dance, only giving you a smile every once in a while. He trades off with Cas, then to Chuck, and then Gabriel. The dances all blur together until Gabriel calls for cake.

  
Everyone laughs as Sam gently feeds you a piece but you shove yours into his face, getting it all over his mouth, cheeks, and chin. Sam gets his revenge by tugging you against him and smashing his mouth against yours, covering your face in cake too.

  
As much as you wanted Sam to yourself already, the day ended too soon. Gabriel, as much as he obviously annoyed Sam and Dean, had grown on you. The supposedly dead archangel was delighted to meet his nephew and helped entertain Ezra throughout the night while simultaneously giving Cas and the boys Hell. Jody and Donna mentioned repeatedly that you needed to come up to South Dakota for a girls retreat, including Mary in on it as well. You may not be a hunter, but you were being welcomed into a hunter family. It was a terrifying thought of how they would all be if they were angered.

  
Your new family threw birdseed at yours and Sam's backs as you ran through them all. Gabriel stands at the end, holding two different sets of keys.

  
"One is for the car, two is for a cabin a few miles away. Take care of her."

  
Ezra and Dean are the last between you and your honeymoon, and though you will only be gone for two or three nights, you were finding that you didn't want to leave.

  
"We'll take care of him, kid. Go. Take some time for yourselves. You won't get much after number two is born."

  
You and Sam didn't need any further coaxing, and to speed things up, Sam scoops you up in his arms and swiftly carries you to the car. He lowers you down into the passenger seat, quickly runs around to the other side and hops in. With a wave goodbye and a blown kiss to Ezra, you and Sam drive away.

  
The best part, however, happened after you disappeared from sight. Dean made sure no one was in his path before swinging and landing a solid punch to Gabriel's jaw. The archangel was thoroughly surprised, but the smirk never left his face.

  
" _That_ was for the mystery spot."

  
Gabriel laughs and claps his hand onto Dean's shoulder while snapping up a shot of whiskey for the elder hunter.

  
The direction's Gabriel gave Sam was clear, but when he meant 'a few miles' he didn't clarify that it was _an hour and a half away_. If it weren't for the fact that you were riding in a convertible, you would've started on the honeymoon early.

  
Sam's knuckles were white on the steering wheel with how hard he was gripping it. Rubbing his thigh, just barely brushing your fingertips against the bulge of his cock straining in his wedding slacks was all you could do even though you wanted to do more. Sam pushed the Mustang to her limits, listening to the engine purr as she ate up the asphalt below her. Your hair had come undone long ago, now flying freely in the wind. It was going to be a bitch to tame it all once you get where you're going.

  
Finally, Sam makes a turn onto a dirt road to the left and follows it down for about another mile or so until you come to a gate. It automatically opens, revealing a modest cabin. Once you're parked, Sam leaps out, sprints around to your side and scoops you out, throwing you over his shoulder caveman style. He switches to bridal style to carry you over the threshold, stopping once you're both inside to stare at the surroundings. What looks modest on the outside is hiding lavishness on the inside.

  
Glistening mahogany furniture beckons invitingly from the open living room, making a half circle around the large fireplace. The doorway to the left reveals a glimpse into the just as exquisite kitchen, and though the thought of diving right in to get some food is tempting, you're hungrier for something else. Door number two is the one you want.   
Sam lowers his eyes to yours, giving you a hint of his own hunger that's lurking in those deep hazel pools. He presses his mouth to yours, beginning the trek to the bedroom. He fumbles with the doorknob for a minute before he's able to push it open, gently sets you on your feet and kicks the door shut behind him, not once disconnecting your mouths. Sam's hands go straight to your back, lowering the zipper of your dress until he can slip his hands inside. He growls softly as you go for undoing his pants, grinding his hips into your hands. Piece by piece you strip him down until he's standing bare in front of you. Stepping away, you push the straps of your dress down until it falls to a pool of white at your feet. Sam groans low in his throat as his gaze roams over your white lingerie clad body. His cock bounces against his taut belly, weeping and aching to be touched.

  
"It'd be a shame to take any of that off of you, baby," Sam purrs, dropping to his knees in front of you. He nuzzles his face against your belly, murmuring sweetly. He drags his stubbled face down your inner thigh, hooks a finger into your panties and pulls them down until they reach your feet. You step out of them and Sam tosses them somewhere to be forgotten.

  
Sam lifts one of your legs onto his shoulder, his breathing fanning over your soaked folds as he teases you with the barest brushes of his lips. You hold onto his head for balance, throwing yours back when he swipes his tongue through them and latches onto your clit, sucking the bundle of nerves between his lips. Two thick fingers are gently inserted, stroking your velvet walls until Sam finds your g-spot, pressing on it until you're trembling in his hold.

  
"Sam, please."

  
He keeps at the slow and steady pace until you're begging with incoherent mumbles. Your slick has coated his fingers, hand and lower face, and it's not until you've almost dropped to your knees that Sam gives you the release you've been seeking. You cry out, digging your nails into his scalp as your walls clench around his fingers. Your leg is dropped from his shoulder so he can rise to stand on his feet, and you're guided to the bed by your hands in his. He lays you on your back, his long and lean body covering yours as he hovers above you. Reaching around behind you, you release the clasps on your bra to free your aching breasts. Sam latches his lips around one nipple and sinks his cock into you at the same time. He cradles your head between his hands, keeping it in place as you share breaths, your lips whispering against each other which every stroke of Sam's hips. Over and over Sam plunges his cock within your depths, the head bumping into your cervix in a painfully good way. Oh, how you'll never tire of that feeling.

  
"Come for me, baby."

  
Sam swivels his hips and grinds his pelvis onto your clit, creating such a sweet combination that you can't help but obey him. He fucks you through your orgasm, drawing it out as long as he can before he rolls you over and puts you on top, his cock staying buried within you the whole time.

  
"Ride me, Mrs. Winchester."

  
Hearing your new name sends a surge of raw energy through you, so you rise up on your knees before slowly lowering yourself back down on his cock. Never before had you felt this kind of power, but knowing you were now fully a Winchester, and Cliff would never be able to hurt you or any of your loved ones ever again was giving you strength you didn't know you had. Sam's cock started to swell within you, and the sweat on his brow showed that he was getting close. You needed closeness to finish pushing you over the edge, so you tug Sam's hands off your waist and move yours up his arms until you can pull him up to you to be chest to chest. His chest hair tickles your sensitive nipples, and Sam mouths at your neck, his stubble rubbing deliciously against your skin. Your fingers tangle in Sam's hair, tugging every once in a while until he nips your skin. It sends you spiraling into your final orgasm, soaking your inner thighs and Sam's with slick. Sam follows you with his own release, coating your womb with his seed. It's a good thing you're already pregnant because if you weren't, Sam might've impregnated you just then.

  
You collapse onto his chest, panting hard and feeling his heart beat beneath your hands.

  
"I love you, Mrs. Winchester."

  
"And I love you, Mr. Winchester."

  
  
_Nine months later..._

  
"This is all your fault, Samuel Winchester!"

  
If you made it out of this alive, you were going to kill him. He reaches for you, but you swat his hand away.

  
"You're never allowed to touch me again!"

  
Dean laughs outside the room as his sister in law curses his brother for the pain she's going through. Jack looks absolutely panicked, pacing out in the bunker hall.

  
"Jack, she's gonna be fine." Dean tries soothing the Nephilim. "Go hang out with Cas and Ezra. We'll let you know when it's over."

  
Jack looks torn between staying and going, but with the next scream you let out, he favors Cas and Ezra more.

  
Gabriel's between your legs, checking your progress. It was surprising when Sam agreed to it, but who better than an archangel to make sure that everything goes smoothly during labor? Mary stands dutifully by your head, wiping the sweat off your brow.

  
"You'll forget the pain as soon as he's in your arms," she tells you. "Trust me."

  
"All right, pumpkin," Gabriel announces. "Time to start pushing."

  
The tingling you've recognized as angelic Grace relieves a slight amount of pain, and as soon as your feet have been placed in the stirrups, you begin pushing. You grip onto Sam's hand, squeezing until it feels like you're going to break it.

  
"Keep pushing, sugar! I can see his head!"

  
The pain is unbearable, even with Gabriel's help.

  
"I can't! It hurts too much!"

  
"You gotta keep pushing, baby. He's almost here."

  
"He's crowning! Come on, pumpkin! You can do it!"

  
With a scream, your son's head emerges, but it's the shoulders that are the hardest part yet to come.

  
"One more!"

  
Your throat is hoarse, so all that comes out is a pained groan as you push one final time. Robert Dean Winchester enters the world with a strong cry, announcing to everyone that he's arrived. Gabriel holds him in his arms, wiping the blood and 'cheese' off of his face before bringing him up to you.

  
"Sam and (Y/n), meet your son."

  
He's laid on your chest, bonding with him skin to skin. Sam kisses your forehead, letting his tears show when yours fall.

  
"Does Dean know?" Mary asks, staring down at her grandson.

  
"No," you whisper. "It's a surprise."

  
There's a bit of a discomfort as you deliver the placenta, but it's all quickly disposed of with a snap of Gabriel's fingers. You're clean, Robert is clean and yours and Sam's room is back to normal.

  
"They're all dying to come in," Gabriel chuckles. "Not sure who's being more impatient. Jack or Dean."

  
"Let them in, Gabe. We're good."

  
Dean is the first one in, carrying Ezra in his arms, with Jack and Cas following in behind him.

  
"That's your little brother," Dean tells Ezra. "He's really small now, but he'll probably be a giant too. What'd you decide to name him?"

  
"Robert," you say.

  
"Dean," Sam finishes for you.

  
"Winchester," you both say together.

  
Dean has to clear his throat a few times, but once Ezra is settled carefully on your lap, he leans down and kisses the top of your head. He and Sam do their brotherly man hug, and then he holds his hands out expectantly at his brother.

  
"Gimme my nephew."

  
Everyone laughs but goes silent as Dean holds his nephew for the first time.

  
If this is what Heaven is really like, you never want to leave.


End file.
